


Unusual Meetings

by Salachan9



Series: Ripples and Consequences [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author doesn't know what she is doing, Canonical Character Death, Crack?, Do not take this seriously., Feels, Found Family, Gen, He is the snake and the kids are the snakelings, I blame Black Kat for this, Kakashi has wolfish characteristics, M/M, Obito likes snakes in this, Original Characters - Freeform, Orochimaru is a kid-magnet, Orochimaru's summons are very pretty, Rin is BAMF, Various minor characters appearing and disappearing, What am I doing?, don't fight her, fight me, maybe cute, or Duck and the Ducklings, summons and their summoners end up sharing certain characteristics, that changes things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9
Summary: It's all Obito's fault. Everyone agrees, even Obito. Though he would like it on record that the snakes share equal blame for the chaos that is their lives.
Or The one where Obito likes snakes, and that changes things.





	1. Meetings and Gushings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Snake In the Grass, a Wolf At the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348309) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Kiyohime is a character I have borrowed from Blackkat. Check out her works, she's amazing. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto!

It begins with a meeting.

 

Obito is five and lonely. Obito is five and already aware that he is not what his clan wants. That who he is as a person is someone that clan won't accept. He is loud, he is bright, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He is honest, he laughs and cries openly. He has emotions and shows it without the restraint his clan is known for. He knows that this is why the clan rejects him. He also knows that pride is why they won’t let anyone take him. They will protect him (for he is Uchiha) and forget him (for he is Obito) at the same time.

 

Obito is five and he knows that he hates and loves his clan at the same time.

 

* * *

 

It begins with Obito meeting a (beautiful) snake near the forest.

 

The grounds hugging the forest is calm and, more importantly, secluded. It is here that Obito goes to train. He has begun to attend the Academy, and is already behind (according to the teachers) and wants to improve. He doesn't have anyone to teach him, so he practices what he has learnt over and over, till he is perfect. The grounds provide a safe haven for Obito to practice without mockery.

 

It is here that Obito meets one of the most important beings in his life.

 

Obito is five and not a genius (not like Kakashi), but he is not stupid either. He knows what summons are. And he knows who the snake summoner is. Every Uchiha does. He has heard whispers and overheard conversations about Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. Words spoken with fear, wariness and reluctant respect - _monster, scientist, Sannin, Genius, creepy, careful, be careful_. He knows about the allegation that Orochimaru wants the Sharingan, obstinately to study it, but everyone knows (believes) he wants it for himself.

 

He knows this. He does. Truly.

 

But, looking at the beautiful snake gliding towards him, grumbling under her breath (She can Talk! Squeee!) Obito is hard pressed to remember the warnings. Indeed, if one where to ask for his name, he would not be able to coherently answer even that.

 

Obito is five, and for all that he is to be a ninja, to be a good, stoic Uchiha, he cannot, in that moment, control himself. He gushes. He gushes about the beauty of the snake, the dark brilliance of her scales, the brightness of her eyes. He praises her and then, when she responds, talks to her. It is late when he goes back to his house ( _not home, not yet_ ).

 

(Years later, as Obito thinks back on this meeting, he can't help but be grateful that he couldn't remember the warnings against Orochimaru.)

 

* * *

 

 

It begins with Kiyohime meeting a hyperactive child (hatchling) near the forest.

 

Kiyohime has been around a long time (ask her age and be bitten). She has been with Orochimaru since he was born. Indeed, she had been his mother's and had looked after Orochimaru when he had been a snakeling. Then, after the mother's demise, had become a part of Orochimaru's clutch. She has seen his first walk, first talk, first heartbreak (and many heartbreaks that followed). She has been with him a long time, longer than his own mother, and that is a sadness and joy she cannot explain (has spent too long among humans).

 

But for all that she loves Orochimaru, he is a stubborn idiot who needs to be whacked on the head a few times or bitten to suffer her venom for a few minutes (it's not like her venom would kill him, it'd merely make him nauseous for a while). She misses the days when she could put him in a time out.

 

She cannot recall that fight that made her glide away from her stubborn snake brat who still acts like a snakelet sometimes. All she remembers is her being mad and needing to leave before she did bite him. She also remembers that she was right, and he was wrong. Regardless, she was angry and had gone hunting. That had led to her meeting the child.

 

When she first meets Obito, he smells of fire and earth, and of loneliness (a smell she knew too well due to her time with Orochimaru). But he did not smell of fear. Indeed, he smells of awe and joy when he speaks to her. To her not at her. No screams of fear, but shouts of praise. The child surprises her.

 

He gushes about her beauty ( _not many see that, the child clearly has good eyes_ ), and speaks to her about himself, and listens to her complaints about the idiot summoner she loves and despairs over. By the time evening has given way to true night, Kiyohime realizes that she has enjoyed the company of this child, and he hers. When he leaves for the night, he smells of joy and contentment, and she finds that she prefers these smells on him than the loneliness he had. She makes note to meet him again, just to see how he is.

 

(It is no trouble for Kiyohime to admit that she loves both Obito and Orochimaru equally. Though she loves Obito more when he gives her a massage. Much to Orochimaru's amusement and envy.)

 

* * *

 

 

It begins with a meeting between Obito and Kiyohime. And the future is changed for the better (for some).


	2. Changes, Confusions and Bad Life Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kakashi is a Genius, and the Ninja-Talk© needs to be had at a younger age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Ninja-Talk© is not about sex. Thank you.

The changes start with confusion.

 

Hatake Kakashi is five years old and already slated for early graduation by his teachers. If they have their way, Kakashi will attend and pass the graduation exam that is held mid-year.  Kakashi is five and a genius, and already most of the adults in his life have decided that there is nothing more they can teach him, and that all he needs now is practice and experience. He is five and his classmates have put him on a pedestal he knows he didn't earn, but does not know how to climb down from.

He is five and lonely.

He has his father, but he is not always _there_. Especially when he has to share his father with Konoha. He knows and understands that missions are important, that his father is protecting him and the rest of the village. He knows, but he also knows coming home to an empty house, he knows waking up in the middle of the night listening to his father come and go, he knows sitting at a table set for two and eating alone.

Kakashi loves and respects his father and what he does, but in a small part of his heart he can't help but hate Konoha for taking his father's time.

 

* * *

 

It changes with Kakashi's confusion.

 

Kakashi is confused. It is not as rare an emotion in him as people would believe. Indeed, Kakashi has been confused many a time in his short life. Mostly, when it has to do with social interactions and Gai. Though these days 'Gai' is starting to become a unique emotion on his own. It is the subtle, unwritten (and they are unwritten, he's checked the library) rules of social conduct perplex him. Why cannot people say what they mean? Why must they _imply_ , instead _of state_? He doesn't know.

It is why he prefers the shinobi rules - they are written, logical, and the say what they mean, no subtext necessary (years later, Kakashi stills laughs at this _, no hidden meanings or subtext_ indeed). He is getting better at social conversations (he thinks, he hopes), but…

Regardless, he is not confused right now by some social situation. Indeed, he is confused by a social _being._ One Uchiha Obito.

 

* * *

 

Another change is Kakashi noticing Obito's change.

 

Uchiha Obito has made an impression on Kakashi. It was not a good one. It is the kind of impression one gets without one's permission, like the small dark stain on the bright floor that keeps attracting your eye. It should not be there, and yet, there it is. Small and dark, and there, as if it belongs, when it _clearly_ doesn’t. That is the impression Obito has made on Kakashi.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to decide that Obito had no business being in the _Ninja_ Academy to be a _ninja._ He cannot stress the job title enough. They are there to be _NINJA._ Obito is late (late for his own orientation ceremony, enough said), loud (he tripped and windmilled into the end of the ceremony attracting the attention of _all,_ including sense dead _civilians_ ), he is bright (he smiled sheepishly with a smile that lit up his face… not that Kakashi noticed. He heard that Nohara girl say it), and he is _honest._ Seriously. It has to be repeated. Obito is _HONEST._ A ninja trainee who is honest. Why does he want to be ninja again?

All these reasons, should logically make Kakashi forget that a boy named Obito even exists. Obito is the complete opposite of the ninja that Kakashi is striving for. The only commonalities that Kakashi can see between them is gender and job-choice.

And yet…

Obito is one of the few who has treated Kakashi normally since the beginning. At least Obito's version of 'normally'. He is also one of the few who are willing to spar with Kakashi, in spite of the difference in strength between them, and he does so by giving his best (unlike those who don't even _try_ , already resigning themselves to a loss). Obito is honest with his envy (his face is so easy to read). He is honest with his appreciation of Kakashi's talent (not like the others who praise him to gain a favor). Obito is honest.

So yes, Kakashi has watched Obito (like one watches a train wreck, he insists). As such he notices that Obito is no longer as loud, as attention grabbing as he was before. He doesn't understand this change. There is no rhyme nor reason for its appearance. Nothing seems to have changed in Obito's life, he has the same routine, and yet he is changing. A small change, but a change nonetheless. Why? And the change that confuses Kakashi the most is the lesser attention Obito is paying ~~him~~... Her. The lesser attention Obito is paying Nohara. Why?

 

* * *

 

Confusion + Kakashi = Questionable Life Decisions (Don't try this at home. It's illegal.)

 

Kakashi has to investigate it. He is like a dog with a bone, understandable considering his family's history with canine summons. So, he _must_ know. It has nothing to do with the fact that Obito has not been doing his regular "Hi, Kakashi" to "BAKASHI!!" routine the past few days. Nope. It's all because he is curious and confused about the change. That's it. So, shut up.

Since Kakashi is a genius, and has not been given the Ninja-Talk©, he decides the best course of action is to follow Obito around until the cause of the change presents itself for Kakashi's perusal. ("You know, you could have just _asked_ me what was going on, instead of _stalking_ me around for a few weeks. I would have told you". "Shut up, Obito.")

It should be noted that for all his genius, Kakashi is also a five year old kid.

 

(Ninja-Talk©: The talk the academy gives to help little Ninja wannabies understand the subtle difference between being a Professional Shinobi and a Criminal, no-good, bad, Stalker or Murderer or both. The teachers, in their infinite wisdom, give this talk when the students are around 8 years old, and do not take early graduates into account, under the belief that the Team Sensei would take care of the Ninja-Talk©. Kakashi, ergo, has not had the Talk yet. It is to be noted that Orochimaru and Jiraiya both have also not received said Talk, as they graduated at six. The Hokage was too busy to give it, while Tsunade received hers from her Grand-Uncle at four.)

 

As such, Kakashi decides to stalk his classmate. This is how, a few days later, he ends up stalking a snake draped Obito ( _Where did that come from?),_ who is stalking a long-suffering Orochimaru.

(In his defense, Obito has not received the Talk, as he too is five. Kakashi maintains that stalking Obito was the most logical and Professional thing to do under the circumstances, and no one can convince him otherwise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Also, Thanks for all the Kudos, bookmarks, and Reviews! I love you all!


	3. Concerns and Homicidal Behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearful Concern + Nohara Rin = Run for you Bloody Lives (Before she takes it from you)
> 
> Or The one where Rin is possessive about family, and woe betide anyone who hurts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

The changes begin to solidify with concern.

 

Nohara Rin is five, almost six, and an orphan. She stays at the Konoha Orphanage with others like her, and is quite well-liked by those who reside there. Indeed, Rin is generally well-liked by almost all who meet her (almost because Rin is suspicious about the looks she has been getting from Hatake recently. They are not good looks). She is well-spoken, intelligent for her age with a calm air around her that soothes those who talk to her. She also kind (Obito maintains that she is the Queen of Kindness, even after all these years of better knowing her).

Rin is five, but she knows her path in a way few adults have ever managed to. She knows what she wants to be (a medic, with information ninja as a secondary option), she knows her weakness (it's hard for her to lead. She can follow, she can support, but it's hard for her to lead), and she knows what she has to do in order to achieve it (work hard, memorize, experience). Hence, it is no surprise that Rin signs up to learn at the Academy, when they asked at the Orphanage. The other option is to lead a civilian life, and that comes with its own set of problems, problems Rin does not want to face. A fact not many know is that Rin is an adrenaline junky. At least with being a Kunoichi, Rin does not have to worry about being bored.

Rin is five, almost six, and though she is not lonely, she also longs for _family_. And she knows the way Konoha teams are built. They become your _family_ , and that is what drives Rin forward. A hope to build her family from the ground and have it stay with her for as long as she lives.

 

* * *

  

It solidifies with Rin's concern.

 

Rin can tell exactly when Obito started to become the part of her heart which she held in reserve for _family_. She has many friends and acquaintances. She is friendly with the other orphans at the Orphanage, and with her classmates at the Academy. She is a social butterfly, and can happily tell you the names and the birthdays of these classmates, even those she has only shared a few words with, without missing a beat ( _Information is Important, Obito!_ ). She knows them, and they know her, but they are not her _family_. _Family_ to Rin are those who will know her completely. They are those who she will love and hate, and like. Be irritated at, annoyed at, sad for, laugh at, laugh with, eat with, cook for, be cooked for, fight and fight for, defend and be defended by, protect and be protected by. That is what family means for Rin. And that is what she thought she'd get only after she became a part of a team.

Obito changes that.

The first time they meet, Rin thinks nothing of it. Obito is late, and he missed the Orientation and does not have his entrance documents. So, Rin gives him the documents. She was being kind, and thought nothing of it. It didn't long for Rin to realize what that act of kindness meant to Obito, though. It gave him hope, and it made him kinder in turn. The thankfulness that Obito showed had bewildered Rin, and made her see him, rather than just notice him. And what she saw, made her cry and rage, and turned Obito from a friendly-classmate to family.

He is lonely. The saddest part is the way he hides it. For such an honest boy ( _why_ does he want to be a ninja?) he wears really good masks. His loneliness makes him smile all the more brighter, all the more easily. He is free with his emotions, except for the one he feels constantly. And this makes Rin ache. Ache in a way her lack of parents never had. They were a distant memory, almost imaginary, fictional for all their impact in Rin's life. But Obito is _real_ and _here_ , and his impact is far greater.

So it is, that a few weeks into the start of the Academy, when Obito once again comes in late ("I had to help an Old woman with her groceries.") and Rin sighs and begins to help him with what he missed, that she looks at this boy, this child smiling at her, and thinks - _I never want to see him lose that smile_ and then _Oh, so that's what family feels like_.

It is, therefore, no surprise that Rin immediately catches on to the change in Obito's behavior. He is _family_. Whether he would turn out to be her brother or her lover remains to be seen, but he is _family_ , and that won’t change. So this change is concerning. She doesn't know yet if it is a good change or bad, which terrifies her. And this, Rin is beginning to realize, is not something she enjoys feeling. She wants to know who it is that is affecting Obito, and whether she needs to eliminate them for this change.

 

(Somewhere, on a mission with Orochimaru, Kiyohime feels a shiver pass through her body. Amidst biting the irritant enemy to death, Kiyohime approves of the person having homicidal thoughts about her, and wonders if she will ever meet them.)

 

* * *

  

Fearful Concern + Nohara Rin = Run for you Bloody Lives (Before she takes it from you)

 

Rin is not a genius. Hence, the first thing she does, is to simply ask Obito if everything is alright.

Their conversation goes something like this:

 "Ah, Obito-kun, is everything okay? You seemed a bit distracted in class." Kind smile. ( _Tell me who I have to kill_.)

 "Rin-Chan! Everything's fine! Also, did you understand what Sensei was saying about affinities? I didn't get it…" Sheepish shuffle, hopeful look in eyes. ( _Rin-Chan is so GREAT!_ )

 "Hmm, I'll explain after lunch. But, did something different happen the last few days, Obito-kun?" Kinder smile. _(Who. Is. IT?_ )

 "Ahaha, thanks Rin-chan! I met someone, and she's really cool, and she's been showing me stuff after school sometimes, and she's not here today, she's on a mission, and she's so Cool! Rin-chan, she's Amazing and…" Stars in eyes, besotted expression. ( _Rin-chan said she'd help! She's awesome! Hime-sensei said she'd be back soon! I can't wait!_ )

 "Oh? I See. Obito-kun, would it be alright if I met her?" Strained smile. ( _Who is SHE? What does she want with Obito? Is she one those strangers with candy Matron was going on about? WHO?_ )

 "Sure! That'd be Amazing! Oh, um…" (Rin's eye twitched at the pause) "…I'd have to ask her first, you know? I don't know if she wants to meet other people, so I'll ask and let you know! Is that okay?" Wide hopeful eyes. ( _Hime-san's a bit shy… Is that Okay?_ )

 "Of course!" Wide, beautiful smile, flowers blooming in the background. ( _Right. The forest has good spots for hiding a body. Maybe leave it for the animals to eat? Nah, too much evidence. Burn and bury is the way to go._ )

 "Rin-Chan is Awesome!" Sparkles. ( _Rin-Chan is Awesome!_ )

 

At the end of this conversation, Rin is completely sure of the fact some Strange Adult was wreaking havoc in pure, innocent Obito's life. She is also sure that her first murder is going to come sooner than anyone at the Academy had predicted. She needs to go read up on poisons.

 

(Still on the mission, Kiyohime feels the sudden and confusing urge to both praise an homicidal person for their plans towards her, and strangle Obito for saying something stupid about her. _Shy_ indeed)

 

* * *

 

It is the beginning of the Ducklings.

 

It takes a few more days before the _she_ Obito spoke of comes back from _her_ mission. Rin has plans, and contingency plans for her plans, and more plans, from the simplest to the most sadistic she could think of (she reads medical journals, her imagination is _very_ sadistic) prepared for this _her_.

With these plans in mind, Rin merely smiles her warmest smiles for Obito (he deserves them) as he leaves to see _her_. She is going to follow him, of course, she is concerned about this deviant he is going to meet, and is not willing to wait for permission to see _her_. Amidst her plans, it has not escaped her notice that Hatake has also been following her Obito. She is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, as he is five and socially inept. Besides, if the her is as deviant as Rin is beginning to suspect, having an ally beside her would be good. Worst case scenario, Hatake would make a good bait.

It must seem a humorous procession for anyone watching this, Rin thinks, as she follows Hatake, who is following Obito, who is making his cheerful way towards the forest. Finally, Rin will see the _her_ , and she will be able to process information about _her_ , and check which of her plans Rin would have to use… Wait a minute. Is that a _Snake_? Is Obito hugging a _Snake_? Is _she_ a _SNAKE_?

It is with great confusion that Rin continues to follow Hatake and a snake draped Obito ( _Is she Laughing?_ ), to stalk an Orochimaru who looks like he is contemplating suicide via wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And another Thank you to all the Kudos, bookmarks, Subscribes and Comments I received! You guys are the best!  
> Love you!


	4. Cuteness, Cooing's and General 'Awwwww'ings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peanut Gallery is very grateful to Obito for the entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RueLukas was asking about the reactions of the peanut gallery. So, here it is!

The viewers are changed unknowingly.

 

The general shinobi population of Konoha is quite easy-going, at least at the higher ranks. There are those who view every aspect of shinobi life with seriousness and a lack of patience for shenanigans. They truly believe themselves and their fellows to be tools to be used for the betterment of the Village. Danzo is a fine example of such an attitude, though it is telling that he views _others_ as _tools_ , and _himself_ as the _welder._ All for the betterment of Konoha, of course. Regardless of these exceptions, the majority of the high rankers are more adaptable to changes and accepting of it. One does not reach the rank of Spl. Jonin or Jonin and above without obtaining a new perspective in life. Or, to use civilian terms, without gaining a weird 'quirk' or 'personality defect', while still maintaining enough sanity to pass as 'normal'.

The shinobi career path also helps in removing (more like _obliterating)_ irritating constructs like "gender norms" and "gender discrimination". It does not do well to dwell on _gender_ when the enemy is more than happy to poke you with a sharp object (repeatedly), or set you on fire, or drown you in a _bubble,_ or the many different ways ninja have developed to kill someone. Indeed it is the _last_ thing in your mind if the androgynous person trying to kill you is male, female, neither or both. This also has the happy side-effect of removing relationship bias, because, honestly? When one is in a job where death is a _guarantee_ , discriminating on who you love becomes pointless. You love who you love, and that's that.

Another helpful side-effect of not having to follow the civilian standards of cultural structures (though even there the bias is starting to crumble, especially in the Ninja Villages), is that the concept of "masculinity" and "femininity" takes a step back. Way, _way_ back. These ninjas don't have time for your social crisis. They are going to wear what they like, when they like, and no one is going to stop them. Men will wear pink and women will wear blue, if that is what they want to do. It does not matter to them.

This is why, it is no surprise to Sarutobi Hiruzen, aka Hokage of Konahagakure, to find his shinobi cooing at the spectacle that is Orochimaru and the Ducklings. Indeed, he is cooing right along with them.

(Sarutobi maintains that using his crystal ball to spy on his student and the cute five year olds stalking him is not an abuse of power. The ANBU guarding him are more than happy to agree with him.)

 

* * *

 

It starts with watching Obito, first with concern and then with amusement.

 

Shinobi know of Orochimaru. How he is a genius, the last of his clan. How he is the part of a team called Sanin, the only one to remain in Konoha. They know of his teammates, Tsunade-Hime, who broke during the war, and hasn't recovered, and of Jiraiya, who hasn't come back from his mission in Ame. They can't help but think, though they know better than to voice, _when_ it'll be that the last of the team will also leave Konoha. Many will admit, only on being pressed, that they were surprised that it was not _Orochimaru_ who left first, considering his general apathy toward everyone who is not in his team.

For all that shinobi are different from civilians, they do tend to share a common aspect with them. That of _assuming_ things about a person before knowing them.

They see Orochimaru's apathy, but ignore his loyalty. They see his experimentations, but ignore that he experimented on _himself_ before being given permission to do so on the POWs. They also ignore that he is obeying _orders,_ and only see that he is experimenting without remorse. They ignore that if Orochimaru were to start seeing the prisoners _as humans_ , he would lose whatever is left of his sanity all that much sooner. They see his scientific interest in biology as something to be wary of, and therefore avoid him while keeping an eye on him.

It is this wariness that makes them take notice of a young boy ( _Is he an Uchiha?_ ) who begins to follow Orochimaru. It terrifies them to see a snake casually draped around the boy's neck. Their imaginations have no trouble in describing the many ways in which that could be fatal. They are concerned when they see Orochimaru notice the stalking. There are plans being made in each individual watcher's mind as to how to protect the child once Orochimaru decides to go after him. Because, of course he will.

It is therefore, with collective bafflement, they watch Orochimaru heave a sigh ( _Was that an eyeroll?_ ) and continue on, as though unaware of his shadow. A shadow who is, quite frankly, _terrible_ at stealth ( _What are they teaching at the Academy?)_. Indeed, even the snake seems to not care that they are supposed to be stealthy, what with the hissing laughter. Though she ( _or is it He?_ ) does seem to be giving the child advise on how to stealth, but…

The child is terrible.

His breathing is too loud, his stamina is short, and his clothes are really not conducive to hiding. He is not taking advantage of his height, and is depending too much on sight to follow Orochimaru, while ignoring his other senses. It is _painful_ to watch.

The right thing to do here, would be to stop the child, and disabuse him of following Orochimaru in the future. It is not safe and ergo must not be done.

But, then again, they _are_ Ninja.

 

* * *

 

With amusement comes a desire to teach. Purely so that the entertainment may continue.

 

What the general population of a ninja village, at least a _stable_ ninja village, does not know is that ninjas are generally really bored, at least the ones who reach a higher rank. They go on missions, yes, but there are these pesky things like _medical leave,_ or _mandatory vacation_ or _psyche evaluation_ , that the ninja have to undergo and which bars them from going on missions for _weeks_ at a time. _Weeks!_ For those used to the adrenalin rush of constant missions, leaves are _hell._ It is no surprise, therefore, to find these ninjas jump at the thought of doing something interesting.

Hence, once the watchers had ascertained that Orochimaru is no threat to the child ( _Uchiha Obito, five years old, Orphan, lives alone in the Compound)_ , they decide to _help_ Obito in his stalking. Purely to improve his stealth. Honest. It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that a Orochimaru who looks long-suffering is _way_ better than an homicidal or apathetic one. Really.

Anyway. One of the first to approach Obito is Mimura Hamaki. A Jonin on leave, he has been feeling a little restless, and is more happy for a distraction. After assuring a bewildered Obito that he means no harm, and that he is not here to complain about him, Hamaki teaches Obito to use the shadows to better his stalking. "The shadows are your friend", he says, "let them help you in your endeavor" (Hamaki was in a genin team with a Nara).

The genuine interest that Obito shows in his teaching, and the way he absorbs Hamaki's words, makes him wonder if it isn't time for him to take on his own genin team. Something to think about.

After Hamaki, it is a series of ninja who stop a permanently confused but grateful!Obito, and give him a few tips. A Inuzuka who tells him to cover his scent. A Kurama member, who tells him to look up on genjutsu to help distort his prey's senses. A Ryuzaki, who advices him on clothing, especially footwear. Little things that help. And when Orochimaru goes on a mission they continue to help.

Orochimaru's internal conflict when he realizes that his little stalker is getting _help_ in shadowing him, is _very_ amusing to his watchers. Orochimaru cannot stop the watchers from helping, that would lead _acknowledging_ the little brat, which he doesn't want to do. On the other hand if the little brat becomes _better_ at shadowing him, then he would have to use his senses to see where the brat is, and therefore _acknowledge_ him. It doesn’t help that Kiyohime would eviscerate him if he does anything to the brat. Damn it!

 

( _Never_ has anyone looked so happy to go on a S-Rank mission, as Orochimaru is on that day. Nor has the Hokage ever laughed as much as he did when he gave said mission).

 

* * *

 

The watchers are ecstatic when the shadow duckling goes from one to two to three!

 

Rin was right, when she thought how amusing it'd be for anyone watching her follow Hatake, who was following Obito, who in turn was following a mission returned Orochimaru.

The watchers had being entertained when Obito had gained a stalker of his own. That the stalker was another five year old did not phase them. The knowledge that he was Hatake Kakashi, the genius, only helped answer the question of Kakashi's strength in stalking. He was good. Indeed, a few more years of experience and Kakashi would be really hard to spot!

But the amusement almost reaches its peak, when on Orochimaru's return, there are not two, but _three_ little children following him! In the minds of the various watchers (on leave Jonin, a few Chunin, and the Hokage) a single thought had come: "Awwww". They were not ashamed of this thought. As the cute picture the three children made was indeed _very_ Awww worthy. Stealthy pictures were taken that day -

  * Orochimaru's suicide contemplation face;
  * serious-faced Obito with a laughing snake on his shoulders;
  * Determined and Curious! Kakashi; and
  * the coup d'etat, an adorably Confused and vaguely Homicidal! Nohara Rin.



It was a glorious day for the watchers of Orochimaru and the ducklings! Little did they know, it was merely the beginning.

(Some did stop to wonder what the Academy was teaching these kids that they chose to stalk people, but the wondering was put to rest very fast. They did not want to lose their entertainment.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, Please don't get used to my publishing speed, I am currently on vacation, so I can write. But next week I start my job again, so the updates will not be timely. I ask for your patience then! I did not expect this to become popular... @^@
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting, Kudos, bookmarks, hits and subscribes!


	5. Annoyances, Danzo, and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Danzo screws up, and Orochimaru wants to know, "How is this my life?"
> 
> Or
> 
> Aka The Birth of the Vicious Little Biters. Beware their Bite, it might be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. Just, here. Have at it.

Orochimaru is confused. It is not a feeling he likes to feel, ergo he is also annoyed. The fact that a _brat_ could be enough of an annoyance causes him to feel even _more_   annoyed, which in turn makes him homicidal. Of course, the new general feeling of amusement in the face of Orochimaru's homicidal feelings, is another cause of annoyance. There are one too many annoyances in his thinking now. It's all the brat's fault. The only reason he is not blaming Kiyohime is because she would only laugh at him. Loudly. As she keeps doing every time Orochimaru summons her (which is almost _every day!)_. _How_ is this his life?

No, seriously. He had been _happy_ , (well, maybe not happy, he had been content… maybe. Whatever). The point is, he had not been _unhappy_ with his previous state of life. Sure, the lack of trust shown by his fellow shinobi had been an irritant (and _a little_ hurtful), but he had managed. He had not wanted, nor does he want now ( _liar) the acceptance_ that his fellows are giving him. All because of the fact he had not murdered the brat as he began his ( _awful_ ) stalking. He can never understand his fellow shinobi.

(Orochimaru will _never_ admit that his fear of Kiyohime's wrath was the only reason for him not killing the brat. He will also not admit how _glad_ he is that he had not done so.)

Orochimaru is perplexed by the new acceptance. He cannot understand why it was decided that he is a trust-worthy shinobi for being tolerant towards his brattish stalker, and why he has not been given the trust for all the _other_ things he has done. He is loyal. He obeys orders. He has saved _lives_ with the results of his experimentations. He is responsible for many new techniques that are being used for both medical and torturous purposes. Yet, all these aspects of his life has not given him what his team-mates take for granted. The _trust_ of his fellow Konoha ninjas. But, allow a brat to follow you around for a few weeks (almost _two months_ now, not counting the time he went on his mission) and suddenly - Trust. He would complain (he won't) but for the fact that his sensei would merely laugh at him. Loudly. Like he keeps doing every time he sees Orochimaru. Seriously. How is this his _life?_

 

(The returning warmth and trust in his sensei's eyes make all the annoyances worth it. Not that Orochimaru will admit to that either).

 

* * *

 

When he was a child, Orochimaru had not known that he was _different_ from the perceived normal. He was who he was, and that had been normal to him. His parents had never been confused by his intellect, nor by his lack of understanding of moral values. They had merely accepted that he was who he was. It had only dawned on him that he was not the society's conception of _normal_ , when he had attended the Academy. 'Too much Intelligence, too little humanity' was how his Academy Sensei had put it. It had confused Orochimaru then, it still confuses him now. What had the sensei meant, when he said 'humanity'? No one had answered him, so Orochimaru had stopped asking.

(He asks Obito once, years from now, and is given an answer at last : "Humanity, is different for different people. At least that's what I think. For some, humanity is protection, for others, it is defense. Some consider charity and kindness to be humanity, while others think humanity to be one's perception with regard to other humans- their usefulness with regard to each other. Even in violence, people consider there to be humanity - how you _hurt_ someone shows your humanity. Necessary violence vs unnecessary violence. It's confusing, and it's always evolving. In our world, a world of violence, there is even more confusion as to what it means. How do you define humanity, when your society is steeped in violence? It's delicate, and hard to do so. For me, humanity is _acceptance_ with honesty, and without judgement. You be you, and I will accept that. I will never ask you to change _your personality_ , the things that make you who you are.  If I do not like your _actions_ then I will say so, and it up to you to do what you will with it. And that? That is humanity to me". This answer confuses him a little, but at least he is given it.) 

Now, as an adult, Orochimaru's difference are more pronounced. He looks different, he reacts differently to certain situations. He behaves differently compared to others. And these difference do not endear him to others. They become a cause, a reason, for his persecution. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya have sought to _change_ him, rather than try to accept him, and that hurt. It hurt him before, now he has become numb to it. What is the point of getting hurt or getting angry, if the result is the same? (A part of him was also offended, _why_ should he defend himself for _being_ himself?)

But, looking at the brat, knowing his history in his clan ( _different, doesn’t fit in, lonely, asked to change again and again)_ Orochimaru wants to try and understand again. He wants to _feel_ again. And that annoys him.

(It is easier to feel annoyed then to admit to be scared. Once bitten, twice shy. He doesn’t want to be hurt again. His parents, his sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya. No, he doesn't want to trust again.)

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru has given up. He has to meet the brat and acknowledge him now, or face Kiyohime's wrath. He had thought she would lose interest in the brat soon, but he is now resigned to having the brat in his life for as long as he lives, Kiyohime will not accept anything else. The brat is her snakeling, and Kami help anyone who comes between them. Orochimaru is many things, stupidly suicidal he is not. Though, that doesn't mean _others_ understand this simple concept.

He had truly thought Danzo much more clever than this. Clearly, Orochimaru is wrong. So, _very_ wrong.

 

* * *

 

Shimura Danzo is, contrary to Orochimaru's current feelings, a clever man. He is cunning and a very good tactician. One only needs to see his career as a shinobi to understand his strength. He is over forty years old, and has seen and participated in Two World Shinobi Wars, not to mention the countless missions he has gone on and _survived._ Danzo is a strong and clever shinobi. And yet.

For all his cleverness and his information gathering, Danzo has a blind-spot. A blind-spot wherein he _assumes_ that people will react the way he thinks they will. Granted this has proven true many a times in his life, but it has made him complacent in his way of treating other people. In approaching Orochimaru, he has disregarded the events of the past few months as irrelevant. He has not realized that Orochimaru has been _changed_ during these few months. A change which will prove fatal to Danzo's proposition.

It is with great certainty that Danzo meets Orochimaru near the forest. He does not ask what Orochimaru is doing here, and therein lies Danzo's downfall.

 

* * *

 

Obito is excited! He is _finally_ going to meet Orochimaru-san! Hime-chan says not to call him 'san', that Orochimaru prefers to be called without the honorific, but it feels weird to Obito to call him that without permission ( _what is he doesn’t like me?_ ). Obito is also wary and a little scared. He is not afraid that Orochimaru would physically hurt him (Kiyohime has talked a lot about Orochimaru. Obito knows he has nothing to fear), but is scared of being rejected. He does not say this to Hime-chan ( _of course Oro will like you, bratling, I like you so he will too),_ but swallows his fear, and lets his excitement lead him to the meeting place (the grounds where he usually trains). Besides, he has a lot of things to be excited about anyway!

Rin-chan is with him! She and Hime-chan are getting along really well!

 

["So, how did you meet Obito?" Rin asks, with a bright smile ( _Are you playing with him? Does the Snake Sannin want to hurt him?)_

"Brat was alone in the forest, wasn't he? He has eyes, and I like him. What's it to you, Hmmm?" Kiyohime rebuttals, fangs gleaming and tongue forking out ( _He was lonely, and needed a friend. I didn't see_ _you_ _there with him. Why the sudden concern?)_

"He's _my_ friend, you see, Kiyohime-san. Of course I want to know _everything_ about the others in his life." Rin answers, wide innocent eyes ( _I didn't know him then, but he is mine now. Hurt him and you die.)_

Obito turns to look at a pale faced Kakashi : "Aren't they getting along well? Look! They are best friends already!" ( _They Like each other! Yay!)_

Kakashi: "Hmm." ( _I cannot tell if you are being deliberately obtuse about the killing intent being thrown around like confetti between those two, or if you genuinely_ don't _see it. Which, now that I think about it, is so much more scarier than the homicidal females I find myself with. Curse my curiosity!)_ ]

 

And Kakashi! They are _friends_ now! Obito doesn't know how it happened, but the day he had bought Hime-chan to meet Rin, Kakashi was waiting with her. When he had asked, Kakashi had said something about wanting to ask Obito something. Come to think of it, Kakashi had never asked Obito that something… Oh well! Maybe later!

He is so excited! He has Hime-chan, Rin-chan and Kakashi! And they are going to meet Orochimaru! He can't wait!

 

* * *

 

When Obito nears the grounds, he is perplexed to sense Orochimaru-san with someone else. A someone who is an even _bigger_ boogeyman in the Uchiha clan - Shimura Danzo. According to the Elders, no Uchiha is to ever ( _never-ever_ ) meet Danzo alone. If there is a meeting called between an Uchiha and Danzo, then that Uchiha has to tell this to the Elders, and a few Outsiders before going to the meeting, even if the meeting is said to be confidential. _No Uchiha is to see him alone._ It is a rule, nay, a Law of the Uchiha Clan, and has been for a _long_ time. Once Obito had learnt how to sense people ( _Thank-you unknown Jonin-San!)_ , one of the first things he had done was to accurately sense Danzo ( _so that I can run away from him)_.

It is, therefore, understandable, that when Obito senses Danzo, the first thing he does is go invisible .i.e. hide his chakra to avoid being sensed ( _Seriously, THANK YOU Jonin-San)._ Naturally, seeing Obito go serious and quite, makes Kiyohime, Rin and Kakashi go on high-alert. Something is wrong, and they need to find out what.

Silently, not wanting to alert the Shinobi in the clearing, Obito sends a little chakra to his ears ( _carefully, he doesn't want a repeat of the ear-bleed incident)_ and listens to the conversation, thankful that the others seem to be following his lead. ( _He has awesome Friends!)_

 

* * *

 

Unaware of the eavesdroppers (Overconfidence is not good for survival), Danzo beings his Recruitment-Speech for Orochimaru. It basically goes something like this:

"Orochimaru, I have young subjects available for you to experiment on. Orphan children. Quite malleable. They will not be missed and no alarm will be raised on their behalf. You will experiment on them, and share your results with me. It is a part of Root. Yes, Hiruzen ordered it to be discontinued, but what he doesn't know will not harm us. It is, after all, for the Good of Konoha. What say you? Will you join me in being the Root that Protects the Tree. Remember, free subjects to experiment on. Also, if this comes to light, I will put the whole blame on you and skedaddle. But, not to worry, I am sure it won't happen."

At least, this is what Orochimaru _hears._ These few months of being _stalked_ has made Orochimaru come out of his shell more, if only to take sadistic pleasure in making the brat tire himself out by taking him on a tour of Konoha ( _he will take his enjoyment where he can)._ It has also made him spend time with his Sensei ( _no he is not hiding, Sensei, stop Laughing!)_ , and out of boredom, Orochimaru has been helping Sensei around with his work. The Hokage had taken enormous pleasure in making Orochimaru read the Academy Reports. The effect of the stalking and the reading has made Orochimaru _see_ children as _children_. Kiyohime has unknowing helped this along by talking about the brat _constantly (He is very cute! He has good eyes! He called me beautiful. The other day he tripped and flailed over air and then accidently did a cartwheel. It was hilarious…)_. The acceptance he has gained from his fellow shinobi is _also nice_ , and Orochimaru does not want to lose that.

So, all these aspects have contributed to an Orochimaru who now sees _Obito_ in _every_ child he comes across. And the very _thought_ of experimenting on one is… Horrible. And it makes him want to _harm_ the one doing the experiment, which, _What? When_ did this happen?

There is only one answer he can give here. The thought of playing along with Danzo's proposition and reveal everything to Sensei later doesn't even cross his mind. He is acting on his heart now, so - "No."

"Excellent, Orochimaru, I knew you'd see… Wait. What?"

 _Danzo's confounded face is actually quite hilarious_ , Orochimaru thinks, as he once more asserts - "No," and continues, "I will not be a part of your Root. No, I do not want to experiment on _children_. Just. No."

Danzo, naturally, is not very happy with the answer. Since he doesn't want this to get back to the Hokage, he attacks Orochimaru. At least, he _tries_ to.

 

* * *

 

Kiyohime is as beautiful as she is _deadly._ She is a poisonous snake, and her venom is fatal to all but Orochimaru. She is currently Furious. 

Rin is learning to be a _medic._ She has also been going through medical journals in order to kill the person responsible for Obito's change. She is one of the _orphans_ Danzo was talking about. She is Not Happy.

Kakashi is a genius, and the only reason he is still a student is because he has to take an exam to be Genin. He is also _loyal._ He knows that ninja are Loyal to the Hokage. What Danzo spoke of is treasonous. He is Justice.

Obito just wants to protect. He wants to protect the man who is _Kiyohime's family,_ protect Rin-chan from becoming a victim, protect the values of his village _._ He leaps into the fight before Danzo can even make the first move.

 

_Poor, poor, Danzo._

* * *

 

The fight, such that it is, is _very_ one-sided. And it not Danzo's side that wins. The shinobi who come to investigate the crime scene learn a valuable lesson. Children are _vicious_ creatures who have no hesitance in _biting_ and _stabbing_ any place they can. They have not yet learnt about _emphatic pain_ , and as such are more than capable of taking below the belt shots, and are happy to take advantage of their height. Snakes just plain do not care where they are biting.

So it is that three angry and protective children and a pissed-off mother-hen of a snake bring Danzo to his knees (and then Stab him in the neck, that was Rin).

Orochimaru, after calling for back-up (not that it is needed), merely watches the proceedings, initially with befuddlement, and later with growing amusement. He likes these kids. They really are quite cute.

(The fight has gone down in Konoha history as one of the most memorable ones. Vicious Little Biters. The unofficial name that the Ducklings and Co. wear with pride.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Thanks for all the bookmarks, kudos, comments and subscribes! Thank you for reading this!


	6. Fan Club Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The Ducklings' - a fan club. To enter you must  
> > Be under the age of 12;  
> > Have a lot of latent homicidal instincts; and  
> > Like either Orochimaru or Obito.  
> Craziness is no bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! No Sakumo here, but he is there in the next chapter!

It has been almost ten days since Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Kiyohime fought and killed Danzo. Ten days, and so much has changed, that sometimes Kakashi has to stop and wonder how all this happened. He blames Obito (he always does and always will).

He had gone along with Nohara and Obito to meet Kiyohime's summoner. Honestly, he had just wanted to make sure that Obito (and maybe Rin) would not come to harm. What he had found had been Danzo trying to turn Orochimaru into a traitor. The things Danzo had spoken of had been treasonous, for all that he covered them under the guise of protecting Konoha. And maybe Danzo had truly believed that he was helping Konoha, but going against the _orders_ of the Hokage wasn't the way to go. So, he had attacked, and had been joined by the others.

Kakashi can't believe they _won_ against Danzo, and is chalking it up to luck, Danzo's overconfidence, and surprise on their part. Also, poison. He never wants to be on the wrong side of Rin and Kiyohime, ever. And Obito had been quite good with underhanded tactics, what with cutting Danzo's heels first, before moving on to the underside of his knees. Sound strategy, ensure the target cannot walk, before ending him.

After explaining the reasons for their actions, (the Hokage had looked furious, not at them thankfully. If Danzo hadn't already been dead, Kakashi knows the Hokage would have _personally_ taken care for him) they had ended up at his home, even Orochimaru. Kakashi had been too tired and drained to question it, and had merely given some of his clothes to Obito and Rin, shown them the guest rooms, and passed out in his bed for the night. It had been the beginning of the sleepovers.

In the morning, he had woken up to Obito (wearing Kiyohime like a scarf) cooking in the kitchen, while Rin and Orochimaru discussed _things_ (he didn't want to know. Nope). He had stood there, confused and a little warm, as Obito greeted him cheerfully from the stove. When was the last time someone had cooked for him?

It had been then, eating breakfast with all of them (not alone), and trading barbs with Rin and Obito, as Orochimaru looked on (with resignation and warmth), that Kakashi realized that he had found more members for his pack. This was good. This was great. 

Now if only Asuma would stop glaring at Obito, it would be amazing.

 

* * *

 

Sarutobi Asuma would like his uncle/babysitter back, thank you very much. He would also like to ask these _young_ upshots to leave his uncle alone, so that he can concentrate on Asuma and not on _them._ Yes, he is jealous. And he definitely has reasons to _be_ jealous, so "stop telling me to let it go, Dad! Oro-ji is _mine_. What is he doing with those kids?"

Asuma is a year older than the _brats_ , so his interaction with them has been sparse. He knows of Kakashi, of course, but it is merely knowledge about those who would become his fellow shinobi, and nothing to do with personal interest. Until Obito makes it personal.

Orochimaru is one of his dad's student, and as such, Asuma has grown up with Oro-ji being a constant presence in his life, more so than Tsunade or Jiraiya. Dad has no hesitation in using his students as free labor and making them babysit his kids. Oro-ji was present for Asuma's _birth_. He has also been witness to Asuma's first words, and has taught him how to handle a Kunai. Oro-ji is Asuma's, damn it! (Asuma is careful to swear only in his thoughts, Oro-ji is _very_ particular about language.) And now he is expected to _share_ him with kids he doesn't even know? Ya, not gonna happen. He is going to find out if these kids are worthy of his Uncle, if it’s the last thing he does.

 

(Hiruzen is not sure whether to approve of this or not. On one hand, this is the most motivated he has seen his son. On the other, he can't help but worry if this much possessiveness is good for an almost seven year old. Biwako is no help in this. She is, in fact, plotting ways to _help_ Orochimaru with his new-found fan club. Oh dear.)

 

* * *

 

Might Gai is happy! Kakashi has finally bloomed! He now has friends other than Gai! The circumstances surrounding their friendship is a little mysterious, but! Friends! Gai is so happy!

Kakashi has even introduced them to Gai! Obito-kun and Rin-chan! They are such kind-hearted people! Gai can't wait to get to know them better. He has also been introduced to the lovely Kiyohime-san, the snake companion to Obito, belonging to one of the Sannin, Orochimaru-san. 

Gai is a bit hesitant to meet the snake summoner. He has heard a lot of unyouthful things about him, but since Kakashi does not seem to mind his company, Gai is willing to give Orochimaru-san a chance. He has a lot of opportunity to observe Orochimaru, considering that everyone (Friends!) is meeting at Kakashi's home soon.

Gai can't wait!

 

(Might Duy is more apprehensive than his son. Indeed, the only reason he is allowing his son and Kakashi to continue their meetings with Orochimaru, is because the Hokage has assured him that they would not come to harm at Orochimaru's hands. To ease his fear, the Hokage has shared the numerous, and there are numerous, photos taken of Orochimaru and his stalkers. No one can fake that much resignation, as can be seen in Orochimaru's face, as he _allows_ little stalkers to stalk him. What completely removes his fear is Orochimaru's long-suffering mien as he invites, almost begs, Duy to join him and the kids at Kakashi's home, "I cannot keep an eye on _every_ child there. I would appreciate it, if you would also join me there. Please". Yes, Duy need not fear for the children's safety.)

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru is completely and utterly resigned. The kids keep multiplying every time he turns his back on them. Where are they coming from? The only interaction of the kids type he has had before is with Asuma. Even that had become rarer as his mission count had increased. He had thought that Asuma had not minded it, perhaps even welcomed the fact that Orochimaru would no longer visit. Apparently he had been wrong. As it seems Asuma is not happy about Orochimaru being taken away by other children. Indeed, Asuma has taken to sparring with Obito as a way of gaining Orochimaru's attention. There is also a Green child with too much energy flitting between him, Kakashi and Rin. Who _is_ that Child? Where did he come from? _When_ did he come?

"When exactly did I become a kid-magnet?" a bewildered Orochimaru asks a laughing Biwako. She, tellingly, doesn't answer, and changes the subject, "What you need to do now, is find a way to create a rapport between the children. Have them do exercises, play with them, and help them in their studies. It will be good for them".  _It will be good for you_ , Biwako thinks, but doesn't say. She has seen him go deeper and deeper into his shell, unable to _help_ , and only able to see it happen. She had been a friend of his parents, and to see the happy child turn into a ghost had been heartbreaking for her. The rumors spread by the villagers had not helped. These children are already dragging the Orochimaru she knows and loves into the forefront, and for that she is utterly grateful.

 

(Oh, she knows that there are things Orochimaru struggles with, like morals and ethics, but that doesn't matter to Biwako. She had been born during the Clan Wars, and had been a little girl when they had ended. But she remembers those first few years of her life. It had been horrifying _. No one_ had been able to afford morals or ethics then. The new generation have forgotten (or never learnt) that the morals and ethics they follow today are actually a _luxury_ afforded to them by the security of a village. No, it does not surprise Biwako that there are still members of different clans who struggle to understand the morals of the village.)

 

For now, though, she has a kids meeting to help plan and organize. Maybe her daughter would be willing to help?

 

* * *

 

The meeting of the various children and adults (invited and not invited) goes, not well, but it is not a complete disaster either. Kakashi's home is still standing and intact, so that's a plus. Another plus is the fact that the group had fun, in spite of a few false starts. The highlights of the meeting are:

  * Gai almost stepping on Kiyohime;
  * Kakashi accidentally insulting Rin (he didn't mean to! Honest!);
  * Obito playing keep away with Kakashi to save him from Rin's wrath, (who knew such _a tiny_ girl could be so murderous? Biwako, Kiyohime and Orochimaru approve);
  * Duy unknowingly making comments that fan Asuma's jealousy;
  * Asuma trying to help Rin in attacking Kakashi and Obito, though he is mostly aiming for Obito.
  * Rin taking offence at Obito being attacked, and fighting _Asuma,_ (Kakashi breathing a sigh of relief).
  * Obito then playing keep away with Asuma, though he is hindered by the fact the Asuma keeps trying to attack him ( _Is this new form of game? I like it!)_
  * Gai, loudly, cheering for everyone! ( _Go_ _Rin-chan! GO Obito-Kun! Yay Asuma-Kun! FIGHT!)_
  * the adults milling around, ignoring the children fighting, they will only interfere if it is life threatening. They  _are_ ninja after all.



It was the first meeting of the Ducklings and the Adults. It would not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Biwako come from?! She just took over. Like, she went, "Mine now. Move over". Am confused.
> 
> Thank you for the like, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribes! Thank you for Reading!


	7. Finally, Sakumo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Sakumo would like the name of the person who caught him in an illusion or drugged him with hallucinogens. Not to kill him, no, but to thank him and ask for a repeat. Because this has to be an illusion, it's too good to be anything but. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is. This guy is harder to write than Orochimaru. Ergo, small chapter.  
> Two chapters in one day! Yay!

Hatake Sakumo is tired. He has been on a long mission ( _almost two months)_ helping close off the loose ends left behind by the end of the Second Shinobi War. He has travelled from outpost to outpost, checking up on the security and helping with minor skirmishes that took place from time to time. And now, finally, he has been relieved from Check-up duty. He is going home. Home to his son, home to the calm and peaceful Konoha. Yes, he is ready for home.

 

* * *

 

Confusion + Tiredness = Cranky Sakumo

 

Home is _not_ calm and peaceful, and Sakumo would like to know _why the hell is everyone (ninja and a few civilians) smirking at him? What the hell Happened? Can someone please explain? Please?_  

It doesn't help that throughout his mission briefing that the Hokage has _also_ been laughing at him. If Sakumo wasn't so tired, he would have badgered the Hokage for an explanation regarding the collective craziness Konoha is displaying. Seriously, what is going on? At least his team is as confused as he is.

As it is, Sakumo merely gives it up, and decides to deal with it after he has had more than two hours of sleep. He is going to go find Kakashi, abduct him, go home and cuddle his son now. He will deal with everything else later. He neither has the patience nor the energy right now. At least his home will be crazy-free. Thank Kami!

Ignoring the laughter and smirks that are increasingly becoming his background, Sakumo takes a moment to sense where his son is. Huh, that’s good, Kakashi is home. Also weird, as Kakashi's usually practices in the evening. Wondering at the change, it takes Sakumo a moment more to realize that Kakashi's Chakra is not the only one at home. There seems to be a _lot_ of people at home. What's going on?

For all that Sakumo loves his son, he is not blind. He knows Kakashi could be anti-social, so the numerous signatures at his home are confusing Sakumo, especially since it can't be a welcome home party, as no one knew that he was returning today. Sakumo is getting tired of being so confused, it hasn’t even been an hour since his return, and already he getting dizzy with information he can't process. His mind is currently on a loop, asking the same question : "What is going _on?_ " And someone had better answer him soon, or he might just throw a tantrum of epic proportion. Seriously, his confusion coupled with his tiredness is making him cranky. He is also _very_ close to punching the next person to smirk at him, civilian or ninja.

It is a good thing, therefore, that Sakumo reaches home without encountering any smirking people.

 

(Good for the people that is, not for Sakumo's confusion level).

 

* * *

 

Home is chaos. It is _warm_ (when was the last time it was so _warm?_ ), but completely chaotic. It seems in his two month absence, his household has grown from one child to, what is it, three children? No, wait, there's another one hiding in the bushes, so four? No, hold on, he didn't count the one under the table, so five? Wait! There's another one. How many children are here anyway? What has Kakashi been doing? Has his son snapped and gone on a child-kidnapping spree? What's going … wait. Is that _Orochimaru_ coming towards him _???_

 

"What the HELL is going on here?" Sakumo thinks he can be forgiven for swearing, he is just so bewildered. Orochimaru, apparently, doesn’t agree.

"Language, Hatake-san. There are children present." He calmly says, as though he has not just slapped Sakumo over his head. Which, _what?_

"Huh, I… What?" Honestly, is this a dream? Is that what's going on? Is Sakumo under some enemy genjutsu? That would explain a lot, actually.

Sakumo is not allowed to lose himself in his tangent, as Kakashi comes barreling into him. "Dad! You're Home! Welcome home!"

It is only Sakumo's instinctive ninja training that lets him catch his son in a hug, his mind still trying to process everything going on around him. His senses are catching up now, and he can tell that this gathering is still a new development, no more than a week old. The smells have not yet settled in the home, though it is getting there.

Ah, screw it. Sakumo is giving up trying to understand this. He is just going to enjoy this.

He holds Kakashi closer, taking in his son's scent (changed a little now) and relaxing into the hug. It is rare for Kakashi to initiate hugs, so he is going to enjoy it. He can ask about the other scents on his son later (a Fire and earth scent, a sterile and rainy one, _Orochimaru's scent_ , and Gai's scent being the more prominent ones). For all the confusion, it is good to be home.

"Hello Kakashi. I am home."

 

(In all the confusion, one fact stands out to Sakumo. Life, as he knows it, has changed. And he senses, it is for the better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Thank you for the like, kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscribes! Thank you for Reading!


	8. Dreams v/s Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo takes over. He has a lot to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Sakumo that I wanted to write in the previous chapter, is here now!  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit: Corrected minor typos

_It was all an illusion. A dream, that came from too many sleepless nights, eroding my walls, and bringing my inner desires to light. A dream that showed me the family, the pack, I wanted._ _Beautiful, so beautiful. But, just a dream._

Sakumo opens his eyes and looks at his room, in the early morning light. It looks the same as ever, the light shining in from the windows, lighting up his possessions - the empty side of his bed, the cluttered desk, his clothes tossed over the chair, and the photos hanging on the walls. _Nothing is different. A dream. But, oh. How I wish…_

Sakumo sighs, closes his eyes, and lets himself feel his heart ache. It feels like his heart is trying to break his ribs and fly to freedom, as though _tired_ from his life of aches and wishes and bruises. Sakumo would not blame his heart for it. _A dream. Just a dream._

He feels tired. More tired than ever. Even his constant missions had not tired him so, and yet. _I wish… a simple wish. Oh, how I wish._

He cannot say it. Cannot even bring himself to think it completely. Even in his thoughts, it feels almost taboo-ish to speak or think of his desire, _a pack, warm pack. A pack of more than two. How I wish. A cruel beautiful dream._

Perhaps he should just go back to sleep, he is so tire- "SIT DOWN!!!"

Sakumo is out of his bed, and rushing down the stairs even before his mind registers his actions, and the cause for it. When his mind catches up to his body, Sakumo approves of its actions, and rushes to the kitchen. Lost in his mind, in the aftereffects of what he had believed to be a dream, Sakumo had not registered that noises coming from his home. Now that he is listening, he cannot believe he had missed it. They are Loud. They are _here_.

Stopping at the entrance to his kitchen, Sakumo watches with increasing amusement as the dark-haired child ( _Obito_ , his mind offers) scolds a guilty looking Orochimaru and the young girl ( _Rin_ ) next to him. He watches as Kakashi tries to stifle his laughter into his arms, and Gai looking at the guilty party with severe frown on his young face. He listen as Obito gestures with a ladle at the mess that is Sakumo's kitchen ( _Is that smoke coming from the sink? What is that smell?_ ).

He leans against the doorway, as warmth blooms within his heart and spreads all over his body, like cheerful flowers that have found fertile ground. He watches and listens, and does not move. A tear slips from his eyes, he does not care. _Not a dream. Oh! Thank Kami! It was not a dream. Good. Very Good._

 

* * *

 

Sakumo would have been content ( _So very very content)_ to just stand and watch as his pack ( _and it is His, isn't it? A new one, made from scratch, and all the more precious for it_ ) but for the scolding and gesturing Obito to turn around and see him standing at the entrance.

"Sakumo-san! Good Morning! How did you sleep?" Obito asks, with warm eyes and a sincere smile.

 _The child will be lethal with those in a few years_ , Sakumo thinks, as he answers, "Good morning everyone. I slept very well, Obito. Thank you. May I ask what is going on here? And what happened to my kitchen?"

The question is enough to make Obito frown and to make Orochimaru and Rin flinch. Sakumo can feel his eyebrows rising, even as he greets Kakashi, who has apparently decided that Sakumo could use another hug. Two hugs in two days, both voluntary! When before Sakumo could only hug Kakashi with a sneak attack! He approves of this change, though he would still like an explanation for it. It can't have been merely a case of his cub missing him, as this was not the first time he has gone on long missions, and Kakashi's reaction had always been stoic before. So, what changed?

Sakumo gives up thinking on the explanation for a while, and concentrates on the present. Apparently, both Rin and Orochimaru are not very good in the kitchen, which has resulted in the mess that he is seeing. Sakumo is also told, by a whispering Kakashi, that Obito had forbidden them both from being in the kitchen without supervision, which they had not heeded. Ergo, the scolding.

"What were you _thinking_!? That is _not_ how Water works! How did you even _burn_ it?? Water is not supposed to do that!? Please tell me you didn't add _oil_ to the water and then put the pot in high flame. You did. Didn’t you? How much oil did you _put_ in _there_? You know what? I don't wanna know. No more being alone in the kitchen. And No. You _both_ being here doesn't count. Don't Look at me like that! The pot is completely Burnt! It's not supposed to look like a BALL! Just No more experiments in the kitchen! Or I'll tell Biwako-baachan! Don't think I won't! What do you think would have happened if I hadn't come in and seen the flames? Or if Orochi-nii didn't know the water jutsu? Both of you were completely immersed in whatever you were talking about that you didn't even notice the fire!! You could have been hurt! You almost _did_ get hurt! What were you thinking!?"

It is startling how responsive Orochimaru and Rin are towards Obito's scoldings. Rin, Sakumo can understand. The children are the same age, and they look to be good friends. It is Orochimaru's response that bewilders him. He looks resigned. As though this were not the first time this child has had to scold him, not the first time that Obito has shown concern towards him. Orochimaru also looks both guilty and happy. Rin looks the same. Guilt for their actions, happiness for the concern that is pouring out of Obito's words and actions.

And not just Obito. Gai is frowning and nodding along with Obito's words, looking critically at the guilty parties, as though to say "How dare you endanger yourself? How Unyouthful!" Leaning against Sakumo, Kakashi's eyes are constantly going over both of them, looking for injuries that are not there, but looking all the same. He is also amused and looks relieved, as though happy not to be on the receiving end of Obito's scolding and Gai's frowning. ( _Hmm, has Kakashi been scolded before? I wonder what for…_ )

Sakumo recalls the words that startled him and made him come down. He realizes that it had been Obito that had shouted, and that it had been at these two. The two who are sitting on the chairs as far from the stove as they can get, while still being in the Kitchen. He observes the way Obito is in between the smoking sink and the rest of them. How comfortable he seems, while scolding a man known for his genius in killing. Obito's fear and concern are so very easy to see, such an honest boy.

( _Hadn't that been Kakashi's complaint? He remembers now how his cub had been confused by an honest child in the Academy- why did he want to be a ninja? Sakumo had laughed, ruffled Kakashi's hair. He had left for his mission soon after. Is that how this happened? Is Obito why things changed?_ )

Sakumo sees and observes, and realizes that he is witnessing the actions of a growing family, one newly born, but rapidly gaining a foothold and becoming stronger each day. A family that has left a space empty for him to join. For him to just slid in and be and grow with them. And so, that is what he does.

He enters the kitchen, holding on to Kakashi, whacks Orochimaru's head ( _in revenge for yesterday_ ) as well as Rin's ( _Lightly, of course. To show disapproval of her endangering herself_ ), ruffles Obito's and Gai's hair ( _I am proud of you. Good Job!_ ), and steps up to try and salvage their kitchen.

He breaths. _Not just a Dream, so much more than that. So much better than a dream. This is his life now. How wonderful!_

He smiles. "Well! How about we freshen up, and go out for breakfast? I don't know about you guys, but I don't think we will be able to eat with the smell of smoke here. My treat! What do you say?"

He is home. _Finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks & Hits! I enjoy all of them!
> 
> Thanks!


	9. Danzo's Actions and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter on what Hiruzen is thinking after Danzo's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter deals with the consequences of Danzo's death and the revelation of Danzo's actions and plans.  
> Hiruzen!

Time: A Day After Danzo's Death -

 

Hiruzen is contemplating forbidden techniques. He was taught by Tobirama-sensei, and as such has a greater understanding about the Impure World Resurrection than anyone alive. He knows the cost of such a techniques, knows that his sensei had developed it as a last resort kind of thing. And yet, here he is, contemplating this technique, as the sun sets on his beautiful village (a village that is as cruel as it is kind). Contemplating and becoming very tempted to use it. Not to bring back the loved ones his has lost, no, but to bring back Danzo.

Yes, he is tempted to use the Impure World Resurrection technique to bring Danzo back to life and ever so slowly, gently, _kill_ the bloody _bastard_ again ( _maybe Orochimaru and Biwako would like to help Hiruzen in this? Something to think on._ )

Oh, Hiruzen had been furious when he had found out what Danzo had planned for his student and the children of Konoha. He had felt regretful, that it not been him that had killed Danzo, but it had been momentary, and that had been that. It was only after reading the report on Danzo's autopsy and mind-scan that Hiruzen had begun contemplating Danzo's resurrection and subsequent torture/murder.

It is that report that lies on his desk, as he processes the pros and cons of Danzo's resurrection. A report that details the atrocities that Danzo had committed and had planned before his untimely demise. The experiments that Danzo had conducted behind Hiruzen's back were atrocious. The setup for eligibility to become a Root agent was horrible - a fight to the death between two candidates, really, _what_ had Danzo been _thinking_? According to the mind-scan, Danzo had wanted emotionless puppets as his agents, forgetting that _loyalty_ came from _love_ and _respect_ , and not from being dead inside! Ninjas being tools for the betterment of the clan/village was all well and good, but honestly, emotions were what ensured that the tools were not stolen from the village and used against them! If the ninjas had no emotions, how would they be able to choose who to follow?

For all that Danzo was a wonderful Shinobi, he really had lacked knowledge about what made humans, _humans_. And to think, this was his complaint against Orochimaru!

And don't even get Hiruzen _started_ on the seals! Seals on the tongue of every Root agent retrieved ( _and why were there so many? How had Hiruzen missed this?_). Agents that Hiruzen had thought were dead, agents Hiruzen knew _nothing_ about, agents who were _his_ and yet _not_. Hiruzen really, really wants to kill Danzo again (and maybe a few more times after that).

As it is, Orochimaru is already working on a counter seal, with help from Uzumaki Kushina. Hiruzen thinks about calling Jiraiya back for this, but, he doesn't. He is not blind. He knows how Orochimaru was affected by Jiraiya's (and then Tsunade's) departure. He knows, because he too had been hurt by it. They had left, mourning the war and death of their loved ones, forgetting that they were not the only ones who had loved the deceased, _forgetting_ that there were other people who still deserved their love. Who needed their love. Oh, Hiruzen understands heartbreak, he is Hokage, he feels his heart break every time one of his ninja dies or comes home broken, but he moves forward for the ones who are still living, for the ninjas who look up to him. That his own students (the two he had believed to be more compassionate, truth be told) cannot see and understand that, is a little (a lot) disappointing. He will never tell them so, he will continue to support their decisions, but that does not mean he can agree to it.

They left, leaving those who loved them to flounder without them. Hiruzen had Biwako, his children, and his ninja, but Orochimaru? Orochimaru had become distant. Hiruzen had not known how to tell him, to show him, that he was not _alone_. Biwako had fretted over Orochimaru's lack of visits. Asuma had whined about his father taking Orochimaru away from him. His daughter, Konomi, had tried to reach out and invite Orochimaru over for dinner, only to be rebuffed. They had _tried_ , but it hadn't felt _enough_. The suspicions of the village had not helped. _Danzo_ had not helped.

The report showed that Danzo had used his agents to spread paranoia and gossip amongst the villagers and the ninja. It showed how Danzo ensured that Orochimaru's less than human characteristics were always at the forefront of everyone's mind, and not his redeeming characteristics. The mind-scan revealed the plans Danzo had about killing or manipulating the High-Ranked Konoha Ninjas, those who had good chances of becoming Hokage after Hiruzen. Orochimaru is but one among them. Tsunade another. Jiraiya, Hatake Sakumo, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were also under scrutiny. And Danzo had plans for each of them. Either literal murder or a murder of their reputation, thereby losing the trust of the Village.

Hiruzen was horrified when he read how Danzo had manipulated the circumstance around Tsunade's departure. Danzo known about the explosives that had killed Senju Nawaki, but had not revealed the knowledge in the intelligence report. Had sent the child and his team on a mission without complete knowledge. Danzo might not have been the one to directly kill the team, but his inaction had ensured their death. He had done the same with Kato Dan. Danzo had deliberately withheld information about the ambush that had taken Dan's life. Ultimately leading to Tsunade's breakdown and departure from Konoha.

Hiruzen grew angered as he found that Danzo had also sent _spies_ , unauthorized by the Hokage, to various Ninja Villages, even Allied Villages. Spies who were meant to cause conflict in the villages, and weaken them. That Danzo was _allied_ with Hanzo, and was manipulating him into attacking and killing a group of ninja that had gathered in Ame, ninja who were fighting for peace. Danzo had planned to send aid, in the form of his Root agents, to rid Ame of this group, and then to kill Hanzo himself. What, exactly, Danzo had hoped to accomplish from this, Hiruzen could not see ( _Thank Kami for that_!)

The more Hiruzen reads about Danzo's plans, the less sense they make. Did Danzo truly think that by _assassinating_ the High-Rank Ninja of Allied Villages, Konoha would be better? All it would have led to would have been broken alliance, when their allies found out that Konoha had been behind the deaths! And they would have found out! They too were Ninja, for Kami's Sake! And when they came for blood, Konoha would be the one to suffer!

All this because Danzo wanted to be the Hokage. All this because he had wanted to prove that he was not a coward. All this, because Danzo had regretted for not offering to sacrifice himself for Tobirama-sensei and the team. All this, for the sake of Danzo's _pride_. Kami, what had he been thinking?

Hiruzen really wants to revive Danzo and _stab_ him continuously for the headache he has left behind for him to deal with. He truly wants to, and no one would blame him.

Because, for all that the reports are making Hiruzen reel with the tempest of his emotions _(horror, anger, fear, protectiveness, How DARE He!? Fury, Wrath, Sadness, So many emotions_ ), the main headache that Hiruzen has to deal with are the people Danzo has left behind. The qualified Root agents Hiruzen can deal with. He is not happy about how they came to be, but he cannot change the past now. They are ninja, all of them of Chunin or Jonin rank in strength. And while their mental stability is questionable, it is something that will take time to heal. He already has them integrated to the ANBU, under supervision of the older veterans. And as soon as the seals are removed Hiruzen can have them in therapy. No, it is not them he is worried about.

He is worried about the three orphaned, unknown children he has found in the Root Base. The oldest amongst them being only three years old and growing branches from his arm. Yes, this is his biggest headache right now.

 

(If and when Hiruzen revives Danzo, he is going to _geld_ him, because that bastard deserves it for all that he is putting Hiruzen through. Then throw him out the window. And then give him over to the Academy for target practice. God Damn it! Hiruzen doesn’t deserve this!) 

* * *

 

 

Time: A week after Danzo's death

 

Tenzo, Nami and Hikari. The three children found in the Root base. One boy and two girls, all much too young to have been left without kind human contact. Tenzo is three, Nami and Hikari are just shy of a year old. According to the reports, these children are the result of Genetic experiments, bought into the world via surrogacy.

Hiruzen is just thankful that Danzo has died before he could experiment on these children, and find a way to steal their Bloodline Limit. For all three have a Bloodline Limit, Tenzo's being the obvious. Hiruzen is not eager to look into Tenzo's ancestry, but he still has to, if only to inform Tsunade of her new-found relative. Nami, Hiruzen has found, belongs to the Yuki clan of Kirigakure. How Danzo was able to gain a DNA sample of this clan is also something Hiruzen doesn't want to know. Hikari, with her red-red hair, and large chakra reserves, is clearly an Uzumaki. Hiruzen is harboring suspicions now as to Danzo's role in Uzushio's destruction. Surely, he didn’t have a hand in that as well?

The question of what to do with these children is answered by Biwako. She recommends that after the children are released from the hospital, that their custody be given to her and Orochimaru. Her, because she has time, and the children need a motherly-figure. Orochimaru as he would be able to help with the scientific part of the children's life. Whether the children will survive, because of how they were conceived is a question none of them have an answer to.

What Biwako doesn't say, but Hiruzen understands, is that they need this. All of them. The war has left them all a little broken, not just Orochimaru, and trying to help these children might just help them as well. It will help them remember just _why_ the village came into existence. To protect the smiles of the children. And that is just what they are going to do.

Hiruzen is so proud of his children ( _Orochimaru included_ ) when they step to help, without Hiruzen asking for it. Orochimaru is willingly working with Kushina to counter Danzo's seals, Konomi is on a shopping spree to buy clothes for the children under her mother's care ( _they are her siblings now_ ) and as ANBU, she is also helping the former ROOT agents find their footing. And Asuma is more than happy to baby-sit the children with Obito, Kakashi, Gai and Rin, putting his rivalry with Obito on hold for a while.

Hiruzen is also proud of his ninjas, his village, who have come together to make sure that the consequences of Danzo's actions will not harm Konoha. The ex-ROOT members consists of many a clan member thought to be dead, and the respective clans have come together to find a way to help their members, letting go of past grievances against each other for this purpose.

For all the headaches and politics Danzo has caused Hiruzen, he is glad that Danzo's work has had this positive outcome of village solidarity.

 

(Not that it makes Hiruzen any less willing to castrate and defenestrate Danzo.)

* * *

 

Time: Two Weeks after Danzo's death (Sakumo's Return)

 

Hiruzen has no problem whatsoever in using his ANBU take pictures of a Cranky and Confused Sakumo. It is highly rare for the easy-going man to show his confusion so clearly, and Hiruzen is going to cherish these opportunities whenever he can. It might be petty, but it is a wonderful revenge against all the times Sakumo did something that went against the mission parameters and yet successfully completed his missions. Hiruzen must take his enjoyment where he can.

Him using his crystal ball to spy on Sakumo on his journey home, is but an advantage of being Hokage. He can't wait to see Sakumo's reactions to finding his home taken over by the Children's Association (aka The Ducklings and The Adults). Kakashi had agreed to the meeting being held at his home (though, to be fair, he might not have realized just how many would appear to the gathering). Biwako had invited the classmates of Obito and Asuma, along with their guardians (if they had any). By the last count, there were around thirteen children that Biwako has gathered for the meeting (including the three ROOT orphans).

Today is the third meeting of the D&A/CA, and Hiruzen knows that is will not be the last. Biwako has been enjoying the gatherings and sharing parental advice, gossip and techniques with the other adults too much to stop the meetings now. It won't be long before Biwako starts inviting the clan members and their kids to the meeting.

The fact the these activities have helped raise the morale of the village is something Hiruzen is very happy about. ( _It has also given him many a good blackmail photos to threaten his ninja into good behaviour! Win-win!_ )

 

_Oh my! Sakumo looks really cranky doesn’t he?... Did Orochimaru just head slap Sakumo? Wow._

 

Yes, Hiruzen is very happy about Biwako's decision to start the association.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else really confused by the Canon ages of the ninja during Obito's childhood? There is a picture of Obito's year group at the Academy that has Anko there, which How? Isn't she supposed to be two years younger than Kakashi and Obito? The pic has both of them And Anko?! Screw it.  
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Obito%27s_year_group.png - In case you want to see the pic.
> 
> Sorry for the rant!
> 
> Thank you for commenting, subscribing, bookmarking and Kudoing this fic! Thanks for reading!


	10. The Uchiha Clan and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Uchiha Clan views Love, and what Fugaku thinks about the Duck and his Ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this from. What am I doing?  
> Also, shout out to LadyAquill (http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAquill/pseuds/LadyAquill) for the idea behind Danzo's Tombtone saying! Thanks!
> 
> Edit: Typos corrected.

**_Shimura Danzo_ **

**_Death by Vicious Children_ **

**_Friend and Betrayer_ **

An odd thing to have on a tombstone, yet quite fitting for the man who had bitten more than he could chew.                                                                        

* * *

 

Love is both a blessing and a curse for the Uchiha clan. They are all fools in love, and they know it. It had taken them a lot of heartbreaks and betrayals to realize that not the all clans gave the same importance to Love like they did. For them Love was natural and encompassing. The thought of _betraying_ their Love was not something they entertained, unless their object of Love had, repeatedly, given them reason to do so.

It is for this reason that the Uchiha clan safe guard their hearts (fragile, so fragile), behind frowns, stoniness and strictness, at least in face for the Outsiders. They only show their warmth and _love_ to the Outsiders who bear with their stoic nature, and are willing to dig through their layers and come to the soft heart underneath. It is to such people that the Uchiha give their _personal_ loyalty, while the Village and the Clan gains their _professional_ loyalty.

They have learnt their lesson of trusting their hearts blindly to the people who do not _understand_ what it is they are being trusted with. Never again. It is taught to their children, it is learnt by them themselves.

 

There are, of course, exceptions. Uchiha clan members who do not hide nor safeguard their hearts as they should. The clan does what it can to help them, but they are so _used_ to hiding their softer sides from the world, they have difficulty in _showing_ it, even to members of their own clan. This causes problems.

* * *

 

The Uchiha Clan would like you to know that they do not actually _hate_ Obito, as the lad seems to believe. Rather they are terrified for the boy and what his bleeding heart may lead him to. The leaders of the clan know very well the downfalls of _love._ Obito wears his heart on his sleeve, and the clan is so worried about who might end up snatching that heart and _ruining_ it. And maybe they are not going about the right way of showing Obito their worry and fear ( _There's no maybe about it),_ but they are just so scared, that their fear leads their words and actions. And to a boy not yet even six, the _fearful_ actions look very similar to _hateful_ actions. And the clan doesn't know how to change that without risking their _own_ hearts in the process. It is a vicious cycle that the clan and Obito are trapped in, one which the clan doesn't know how to get out of.

Thankfully for them, Obito somehow _does._

When Obito starts meeting with Kiyohime, and then stalking Orochimaru, the elders of the Uchiha Clan have a collective Heart Attack. Such was their worry and anger, that Fugaku had been glad that he hadn't been made the Head of the Clan yet. The position had been something Fugaku had both wanted and didn't want. Wanted it for the prestige and the honor of looking after his clan, didn’t want it for the headaches, politics and the _Paperwork._ As the Elders raged and feared over one of their own being so _idiotic_ as to ignore their well-founded fears and warnings against Orochimaru, Fugaku silently contemplated the amount of Paperwork this incident would generate and was once more glad that it didn’t have to be _him_ doing it. He was just here to observe the meetings and gain more experience for when he became the head. For now he was more than happy to let the handling of the situation fall upon the shoulders of his future father-in-law, Uchiha Natsume.

Fugaku had been a little too fast in feeling relieved, as Natsume soon turned to him and gave him the responsibility of keeping Obito alive and away from Orochimaru's clutches. The Elders had agreed, something about Fugaku learning "How to safeguard One's Clan-Members from their Own Actions". Fugaku calls it the "I don’t want to be the one to break the child's heart, let's give the task to the idiot who _wants_ to be Clan Head" task in his mind.

So, Fugaku catches hold of Obito and does what the Elders didn't expect him to do. He _talks_ to the child. Mikoto is the one to advise him on his course of action. Her friendship with Uzumaki Kushina has taught her how to deal with cheerful idiots who wear their hearts on their sleeves and are too powerful for their own good. And while Obito is not that powerful yet, he has all the markings of becoming a strong shinobi. He already is ahead in his studies, for all that his self-esteem hasn't caught the fact yet (it would if he stopped comparing himself to _Hatake Kakashi,_ but no one knows how to tell him that). 

As it is, following Mikoto's advise, Fugaku is able to gain full knowledge about Obito's relationship with Kiyohime, and his decision to stalk Orochimaru. He given gets to _meet_ Kiyohime, and is assured by the hissing snake that she means the child no harm (not that Fugaku is ready to trust her word, but it's nice to know none-the-less) and that she doesn't intend for Orochimaru to harm the child either. It is startling for Fugaku to realize that Kiyohime sounds like an indulgent mother vetting her child's friends, and he has no idea what to do with that thought. It eases his fears a little, yes, but still. A summon animal has adopted a child of his clan. How _do_ you react to that?

 

(Apparently by laughing so hard that tears are streaming down your face, you are gasping for breath, and your stomach hurts. At least that is Kushina's reaction. Why is Mikoto friends with that loon again?)

 

Once again following Mikoto's advise (who thinks that cheerful idiots have good instincts for people and that one must trust these instincts), Fugaku decides to use the 'wait and see' approach for this situation. In front of the Elders he plays it off as him trying to gain more information about Orochimaru while protecting Obito at the same time (for all that he doesn't like politics, Fugaku is good at it, even if it makes him feel like a heart-less monster). The Elders, satisfied that _something_ is being done, go back to their retirement past-time of yelling at kids to get off their lawn, even though they don't have a lawn (the young ones bewildered faces are wonderful to behold; the Elders are old, they must get their entertainment some way).

Fugaku, keeping an eye on Obito, feels like palming his face, when he finds that _Obito_ now has a stalker of his own (not that the child realizes it). It hasn't lost his notice that most of the high ranked ninja are following the Saga of Obito and Orochimaru for their own amusement. He would have done something about it, but had stopped when he realized that they were _helping_ Obito with his stalking. And Obito was _improving._ He had, therefore, left them alone. Obito was getting better at being a ninja, and that was something Fugaku did not want to interfere with. (Mikoto is so proud of him for that!)

He regrets not putting a stop to it, when he finds that _another_ stalker has appeared. Nohara Rin, a friend of Obito. Fugaku contemplates the wall with feeling, it looks so _tempting_ (it is the first time both Fugaku and Orochimaru have the exact same reaction; not that they know it). What on earth is going on?

Fugaku swears he ages ten years, and that Obito is cause of his greys hairs, when he senses Orochimaru's chakra flaring a distress signal. It is coming from the grounds Obito usually visits, and Fugaku _feels_ his heart stop at the thought that something might have happened to him (the boy has become _important_ to him, not because he a clan member but because he is _Obito_. When did that happen?). He wastes no time in jumping over the tress and reaching the grounds. When he reaches the grounds, heart in his throat, fear clouding his senses, and anger beginning to brew in his blood, he staggers at the sight that greets him. Because, _what_?

Danzo, on his knees, kunai sticking out of his throat, bleeding and most definitely dying. Three children surrounding him, blood splattered all over them, giving them a macabre look. A snake hissing furiously at the dying body and curling protectively towards the children. And Orochimaru, looking bewildered and appreciative at the brutal sight in front of him (later, once Fugaku has all the information, he too feels the same bewilderedness and appreciation towards the children. Not that he shares this with Orochimaru.).

 

What just happened?

* * *

 

Shimura Danzo was experimenting on blood-Line limits and planning more experiments on orphan Konoha children to find out how to _transfer_ said Blood-Line Limits from one person to another. He has also been creating false death reports of Clan Shinobi, lost in battle, and then whisking them away to become his brainwashed minions, who were called Root. He had been in the process of recruiting Orochimaru (who said 'No' empathically) , when the children (eavesdropping, how had Danzo not noticed? Overconfidence indeed.), had taken umbrage at his words and actions. Danzo had not stood a chance.

This, apparently, is what happened. Fugaku is furious and dazed at what he has learnt. He is also very, very _proud_ of Obito. He makes sure to tell him that.

Fugaku understands first kills. As such, he has no problem with letting Obito stay with Hatake, Nohara and Orochimaru, as he knows that Obito requires to _see_ and be _near_ the reason for his kill. He had killed to protect these people, and when he truly processes the fact that he has taken a life, the close contact with his friends would help him come to terms with it. Though Fugaku does make an appointment with the Clan Psychologist for a later date, just in case Obito might need it. 

He is glad that Obito has found people who will help him take care of Obito's heart, rather than break it.

 

Though he does wish he didn't have to be dragged into the mayhem. (Mikoto calls him a liar. Fugaku doesn't disagree).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for being patient!
> 
> I love all of you! Thanks for the hits, kudos, comments, subscription and bookmarks! :)


	11. Food and Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at Breakfast? Did they eat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Chapter 8! Please let me know if the timeline is confusing! If it is, I will post the timeline in another chapter, or in the notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Timeline: The day after Sakumo's return (The Day of the 'Kitchen Incident')**

 

 

Breakfast is filled with laughter, information and the occasional awkward silence. Sakumo is filled in on what has happened in his absence, at least the pertinent points. To say that Sakumo is shocked at finding out that Danzo is dead, is an understatement. He tries to process the fact that _Shimura Danzo_ is Dead. As in, no longer living. As in, gone, kapoot, no more one-eyed frowny ninja, silently judging everyone and everything. The fact that his pack ( _I have more members now, Yay!_ ) is responsible for it, is just as baffling.

How did that happen? 

So, Sakumo is told of Danzo's attempt at recruiting Orochimaru, ("That no good bastard! How dare he think that Oro-nii would do something like that!? He must have taken a few too many hits in the head! Stupid, crazy one-eyed old-man!" "Language, Obito." "Oops, sorry Oro-nii!") though from the tiredly hidden guilt that Sakumo sees in Orochimaru's eyes, Danzo might have been _successful_ if not for the two month stalking Orochimaru had endured. And how crazy is that? His son ( _my socially-challenged, genius at ninja arts, and stoic to the extreme son_ ), had actually stalked someone. Maybe Sakumo shouldn't have postponed having the Ninja-Talk© with Kakashi. Clearly his child needs it, and not just his son, but the brats (cute, but brats none-the-less) around his son need it too. Just what has the Academy been teaching these kids?

 

(Sakumo is not allowed to have the Ninja-Talk© with his son, nor with the other kids. For some _inexplicable_ reason, one or the other shinobi keeps interrupting his attempts to deliver said Talk© to the kids. As it is, it is only upon graduating that the Kids _finally_ understand why stalking is wrong. Not that it helps, since the only one to feel bad about it is Obito, whose apology is accepted by an amused Orochimaru. Both Kakashi and Rin maintain that their actions were the best thing to do under the circumstances and will not be swayed. Tellingly, no one dares to question Kiyohime.)

 

The dishes are cleared and the food eaten, but the group continues to share the things that had occurred in past few months.

"We are in an Association now, Dad. It's called the Children's Association, and Biwako-baachan is the head!" Kakashi informs his father, voice filled with confusion and joy. "Biwako-baachan?" asks, an amused Sakumo, enjoying the flush that rises on his son's face (at least on the parts not covered by the scarf).

Kakashi ducks his head in a sudden bout of shyness, and it is Obito who answers, "Yep! She's Awesome, Sakumo-san! She came up to the house the day after the crazy old-man's death. She had Asuma with her! He's nice!" (Sakumo notes the way Rin and Kakashi twitch at that, and how Gai nods along with Obito; Orochimaru merely looks long-suffering. There must be a story there.), "and he is always ready to spar with me! Isn't that nice! Biwako-baachan, (ah! She asked us to call her that!) started the Children's Association. She said it'd help us to grow and get together! It's a lot of fun! Yesterday we all met at your house, Kakashi said it was okay!" Obito smiles at Kakashi.

Sakumo wishes he had a camera, he has never seen his kid so red before. Obito doesn’t seem to notice anything though. (Rin looks both amused and protective, Sakumo wonders…)

"Is that so? How nice! So what do you do in the Children's Association? And please, it's just Sakumo." He questions, honestly interested. If the association had been meeting at his home, then that would explain the gathering he had caught yesterday. There had been a lot of children there. He _had_ wondered where they had come from.

"Mostly, we play a few ninja games, Sakumo-sa, I mean, Sakumo." Rin answers this time. "From what we were told, Biwako-baachan wants us to become familiar with our classmates and those in our age-group. I think she said something about knowing our future comrades?" She looks at Gai for confirmation, and gets a "Hai! That is the Youthful Idea behind It!"

(Rin would have asked Kakashi, but the child seems to require a little more time to recover from the smile-attack he received. Obito is distracted by Kiyohime.)

"Hmm, well it is a good idea. I approve!" Sakumo truly does approve. If this association is going to help his son out of one-track mind of becoming the best Ninja-Tool there is, then he is all for it. It helps that he can already see the positive effects of such social gatherings on Kakashi, and it'd be good for Sakumo as well. He has friends, yes, but it'd be nice to share the ups and downs of being a _ninja-father_ with other ninja-parents. (He wonders if Orochimaru can be counted in the _Parents_ section now, what with the way Obito seems to be gravitating towards him, bringing Rin along).

The kids (and one snake) soon excuse themselves, as they have to go to the Academy. The Hokage had closed the Academy for a week, in order to deal with Danzo's betrayal, and today the students had been asked to come, so that the teachers could give them their revised schedule. So, with muttered goodbyes, and see you laters, the kids make their way to the Academy in a good mood. That just leaves Sakumo and Orochimaru at the table. Alone. Together.

 

Cue Awkward Silence.

* * *

 

If someone had ever told Orochimaru, that there would come a day wherein he would suffer through "awkward silences" just so he could maintain the peace, he would have laughed at them, and depending on his mood, skewered them, or used them in a mild experiment. The fact that they would turn out to be right, would just make Orochimaru ensure that they would never procreate. It is, therefore, a good thing that Orochimaru never came across a suicidal seer. Not that it helps him here, but, it is nice to know nonetheless.

He wonders how he came to be here, sitting at the same table as Hatake Sakumo ( _Jiraiya's friend, Loud and Bright, Jonin, Strong, Jiraiya's Friend. But... a little like Obito_ ). He knows the _Why_ , of course ( _Obito really looked worried there… It was just a pot… honestly, I will never understand that boy_ ), he knows the _Who_ as well, but the _how_ is escaping him. Or at least, that's what he tells himself ( _Self-Denial was so much more easier when I didn't have anything to deny)_.

As it is, Orochimaru has no idea how to break the silence that surrounds them. He is not sure whether he wants to. Things were so much more simpler when he could just ignore people or not care about them. He cannot do that now, as Sakumo is Kakashi's father, and Kakashi's is _Obito's_ friend, and Obito is… well… Obito is _his_. His clutch. His Kiyohime's hatchling. His Friend, for all that he is almost seventeen years his junior. His family.

So no. Orochimaru can happily hurt the feelings of those he doesn't care for, knowingly or unknowingly, but he cannot hurt Obito. ( _When did that happen? Maybe I should stop asking myself that, it is not as if the answer is going to change the outcome_.) And hurting Sakumo would hurt Obito, that Orochimaru knows for certain. ( _The boy has too big a heart. I really should make sure he doesn't pick up more people to love, or I would have to watch my tongue constantly. This is all Kiyohime's fault! Of all the brats she could have adopted, she had to choose the cheerful idiot who shared his heart like candy!_ )

What exactly is he supposed to do here? Smile at Sakumo and leave? Offer to pay for the food? ( _Sakumo had said it was his treat, so no to that…_ ) Talk about Jiraiya? ( _Ouch. No, not him_.) Talk about the Kids? ( _Hmmm.. Maybe. They are what brought them together. Safe topic_.) Okay. Talk about the kids.

How???

 

( _Small talk is hard. Being Polite is harder. Why do humans put themselves through this?!? Okay. Breathe. Think about Kiyohime's wrath and Obito's worry. Breathe. Must not use fire._ )

* * *

 

_Well. This really is amusing_ , Sakumo thinks, as he watches the playing emotions in Orochimaru's eyes. He knows that on any other day, he would not have been able to read the Snake Sannin so clearly, but today Orochimaru looks more tired and, and… _peaceful. That’s the word I am looking for_. _He looks more peaceful, as though he has found an anchor to ground him_. It is only now, looking at a stable Orochimaru that Sakumo realizes just how  unstable he had been before. The Orochimaru of before had always looked like he was ready to snap at any moment, even in Konoha. But this Orochimaru seems more at peace with the world, as though assured of his place in life. How nice. ( _How beautiful…_ )

Sakumo decides to put Orochimaru out of his misery. As amusing as it is for him to watch Orochimaru struggle at human interaction, it is starting to make him a little sad over the fact that it is a struggle to begin with. Would this have happened to Kakashi too, if Obito had not caught his son's interest? It is a question whose answer Sakumo can live without ever finding out.

Since it is up to him to start conversation, Sakumo decides to indulge his curiosity. "So, Obito stalked you, huh? How did that happen?" Hey, just because it wasn't amusing to watch Orochimaru struggle, didn't mean Sakumo couldn't take his amusement in other ways. He has never claimed to be a saint.

_He really makes the best expressions, when he is tired. That eye-roll was epic!_ Yes, Sakumo will take his amusement where he can, and he settles down to hear what is undoubtedly going to be a rant ("It's All Kiyohime's Fault! Argh!").

 

And if his heart feels a bit warmer, and his smile a bit brighter, at making Orochimaru _free_ with his emotions, well… It must be the joy of gaining new pack members. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I accidently make Orochimaru (he of the amoral experiments and murderer of many) cute? I think I did. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you for the Kudos, Hits, Bookmarks and Subscriptions! A very Big THANK YOU for the Comments!  
> Seriously you guys are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito feels tired. It's just a passing phase, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cliffhanger!

Obito is five, and in the space of a few months, his life is no longer the same. It is April now, and Obito had met Kiyohime in February, just a few days before his fifth birthday. It had been a month into the start of the Academy, and Obito remembers being _lonely_ and trying to become friends with Rin, while also trying not to _murder_ Kakashi for being a show-off.

And now, it is hard to believe that both of them are his ( _Bestest!)_ friends.

He has been staying over at Kakashi's ( _my friend now! Yay!_ ) more than his own home for the past two weeks! He is so used to sleeping over there, that he doesn't even feel disoriented on waking up in Kakashi's home anymore! And, he has been able to spend every day with Kakashi, Rin and Gai! Gai is nice! Obito even gets to be a part of the Kid's Association (Or Children's Association) as well! He got to meet Biwako-baasan, and she is wonderful!

The past two weeks, Obito has met so many people, that his heart feels like bursting over with joy! It feels so nice! _(And they Like me! Me!!_ ) 

Meeting Tenzo-chan ( _Ten-chan_ ), Nami-chan ( _Na-chan_ ), and Hikari-chan ( _Hi-chan_ ) was both heartbreaking and joyful. Obito can't believe that Danzo wanted to experiment on them! ( _I am not surprised that Danzo wanted to experiment on them. The life I have chosen isn't that good, is it? There are so many bad things and bad people in life…_ ).

Obito is so happy that his actions have led to the rescue of the kids. It is the first time Obito has felt proud of himself. Every time he sees the children, sees Ten-chan trying to ask questions without fear, sees Na-chan smiling, and Hi-chan trying to grab his hair, Obito has a moment where he thinks _I did this. I helped save them_. It was an exhilarating feeling, yet so humbling as well.

Because, Obito realized that by _saving_ them, he felt _protective_ of them. He never, ever wants them to go through what they would have  _almost_ experienced, had they remained in Danzo's custody. He had always wanted to be a ninja in order to _protect_ , but now that he actually has people he _personally_ wants to protect, Obito realizes how much stronger his goal has become.

And yet, the _need_ to prove himself was missing. The fact that as a barely trained ninja-student, Obito had been able to help defeat a very strong and experienced Ninja has done wonders for Obito's self-esteem. He understands that _timing_ and _luck_ play an important role in ninja life, right along with strength. He does not need to be the strongest to win, rather he just needs to be the faster one and/or the _sneakier_ one. The underestimated one, who could and would stab the enemy in the back if it meant his loved ones protection. Yes, Obito has begun to understand what kind of ninja he wants to be ( _The love of the Uchiha is very powerful. No morals, no ethics, can ever stop an Uchiha from protecting their love. No action is too low or too bad, if it means their loves well-being. I think I understand now, why the clan elders were worried about who I gave my love too. The thought of losing them is… horrible, I would rain hell onto the world if I lost them_ ).

Obito is five, and he has never been so happy in his life. His clan actually likes him! Fugaku-san said he was proud of Obito! He has friends! He has family! He is happy.

Isn't that wonderful?

 

_(Then why do I feel like something bad is going happen? Why is there this weight pressing down on me? Why do I feel so heavy? Why?)_

* * *

 

Obito is content to listen as he and his friends ( _Friends! I have FRIENDS!_ ) walk towards the Academy. Kiyohime is wrapped around his neck, a weight that he has gotten used to. She seems to be alternating between coiling around his body and giving her opinion about what the others are talking about ( _friends_ ). To be honest, Obito isn’t actually listening to their words and is simply allowing their chatter to sooth him ( _I feel so heavy… My mind feels numb. Should I say something? Maybe I am over-reacting…_ ).

Obito ignores his heaviness, and contemplates on the changes in his life till now. He still can't believe so much had happened, even though most if the things were happening to him, or witnessed by him personally. It feels like a dream ( _though no dream would have such heaviness, would it? Is this some sort of Genjutsu I have fallen into? I wonder…_ ).

He still can't believe that he scolded ( _actually Scolded!_ ) the Snake Sannin and Rin! But he was just so _worried_! When he had entered the kitchen this morning, and found Rin and Oro-nii ( _Oro-nii! I get to call him big brother! Kyaaa!!_ ) talking, he had felt warmed. Two of his favorite people ( _precious, so precious… I feel numb._ ) were getting along! It hadn’t taken him long to realize that the warmth wasn't just coming from his heart, but also from the stove. The poor, poor pot. ( _I wonder if we should buy Sakumo another pot to replace that one… Hopefully it wasn't a family heirloom. Kakashi didn't seem concerned over it, so maybe not… Ouch, my head hurts._ )

Sakumo seems to be a nice person. He hadn’t minded the fact they had invaded his home ( _I was worried about that, I mean, Kakashi did say it was alright, but… Sakumo is nice… Hmmm, is it getting cold?_ ). Sakumo had even got them breakfast! They had all eaten together! ( _I wonder if the novelty of eating together will ever fade. I hope not, and yet I do as well. It'd be nice for it to become a common thing… Brrr… I should have worn a warmer coat. It's getting cold._ ).

Obito hoped that Sakumo and Oro-nii got along well. It'd be nice for Oro-nii to have more friends his age ( _other than the two who left that is. Kiyohime didn’t sound very happy about them. Maybe I can convince Kakashi, Rin and Gai to play a prank on them when they come? I know Asuma would be happy to do so, he does love Oro-nii a lot._ )

Obito wasn't as blind as he pretended to be. He knew Asuma was picking fights with him, but he knew that it was the older boy's way of gaining Oro-nii's attention. He also knew that Asuma was _jealous_ of Obito, and that's why he acted the way he did ( _I never had someone be jealous of me before… Is it wrong that I actually like it a bit? Oh well, wrong or not, Asuma is becoming a friend now, or maybe a friendly rival, what with the arrival of Ten-chan, Na-chan and Hi-chan. They are just so cute! I can't believe that old bastard wanted to experiment on them! Grrr… How far is the academy? I feel tired… I wonder why?_ )

It was nice, Obito thought, having someone, or many someones, to walk with. Though it did annoy him that they wouldn't let him help the old lady with her groceries, or help the little girl find her cat, he didn't care about being late! He just wanted to help!

 

["Well, _I_ do care about being late, Obito, and I will not have you break my punctuality streak! And no, Gai! I don't care how _Youthful_ it is to help people or how _Nice_ it is, I am NOT going to be LATE! You can come back and help people later when we don't have an appointment to keep. Now, let's Go!" Rin was quite formidable when angered. Gai and Obito were quick to quiet down. Kakashi, who already knew about Rin's strength, had wisely, said nothing. At least that's what he tells himself later on. In reality he was still recovering from the Smile ( _Such a nice smile… so warm…Huh. Why is Rin shouting?)_.]

 

Obito grumbles, silently, to himself. Though, truth be told, he is also a little relieved at not having to carry the old lady's luggage ( _it looks so heavy_ ) or having to climb a tree or twelve in search of a cat ( _so tiring… why isn't anyone else cold?_ ). He just feels so tired, and achy, and heavy, and did he mention tired?

He wonders again if he should - "Obito?" Kiyohime asks softly from his neck. She raises her head gently towards his, looking him in the eyes, as she questions, "Are you alright, child? You look distracted."

 

Obito wants to be happy about the concern he hears in her voice ( _she loves me…_ ), but he can't. He wants his heart to warm over with how fast his friends ( _friends, they care about me_ ) stop their conversation, and look over at Kiyohime's words, but he can't. He just doesn't have the energy. He feels so ~~tir---~~

* * *

 

"OBITO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you reading! I hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, hits and subscriptions!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchimaru comes to know what it means to have an "Obito Heart-Attack". The Uchiha Elders are torn between welcoming him to their group and staying far, far away from him, in case he snaps. 
> 
> Sakumo starts ro realise the hold Obito has on the group.
> 
> Fugaku would just like a headachey incident that isn't related to Obito. Please and Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to delay updating this chapter, but I felt bad about leaving you with a cliffhanger. So here you go!  
> Two Chapters in one day! Yay!

A fever. A _bloody_ fever. He had almost had a heart-attack, because of a _Goddamn, Bloody, Insignificant, FEVER_.

[Somewhere nearby, the Uchiha Clan Elders feel the need to ready the "So you Love and Care for an Idiot Uchiha" seminar. They wonder why for all of five seconds, and then stop when an Hospital Runner comes to inform them of Obito's fever. If Fugaku were to be believed, then Obito has caught the heart of certain  _powerful_ and slightly _insane_ individuals. As such, along with the plans for the seminar, they also start planning for the apocalypse. They pray that Obito is merely suffering his Uchiha-Fever, and not anything seriously life-threatening.]

Though looking at the boy now, ( _He's so small, was I that small at five? Surely, he shouldn't be so small. Rin and Kakashi are both taller than him… So small…)_ he can still feel the ice-cold grip of _fear_ taking hold of his heart. He doesn’t look like he has a fever, what with his paleness, and slow breathing. Though according to the healer _(an Uchiha_ ), it was more of a growing up-pains fever, common to the Uchihas, different than the kind that afflicted non-Uchihas.

Or something of that sort. He hadn't bothered to hear the cause, not after he had been _assured_ that Obito was alright, and that he would soon be back onto to his feet ( _and trailing after me, giving me heart-attacks, and making Kiyohime laugh… Good._ ) Orochimaru knows it isn't like him to ignore the chance to learn more about the other clans, Uchiha especially ( _the Healer had looked quite shocked, hadn't he, when I swept past him into the room, without listening to him… Well, I suppose, even if everything else has changed, I can still shock others. That is good to know)_.

Truth be told, Orochimaru wouldn't _care_ right now, if Tobirama himself rose from the dead and offered to teach Orochimaru the _secrets_ of his highly dangerous Jutsus. He wouldn't care if Hiruzen-sensei were to make him the _Hokage_ right now. Orochimaru wouldn't _care_ , because all his strength in caring is focused on the small child in front of him ( _and isn't that surprising… how long has it been, since I could openly care for another without fear and without rejection. Not since my parents, and definitely not since the first time Jiraiya mistook my open care for arrogance. A long time indeed.)._

Orochimaru had not felt such visceral fear since Hiruzen-sensei had come to his home, somber and tired, bringing news about his parents' death. When the children had rushed into the restaurant _(to think I had been complaining about this very child then_ ), Obito unconscious and pale ( _is the paleness normal? I must ask the Healer. He would know)_ , Orochimaru had almost _splintered_ the table Sakumo and he had been sharing. Orochimaru doesn't think he has ever been so fast before in his life. He had simple grabbed the child off of Kakashi's back and run to the hospital. Trusting Sakumo to take care of the three terrified children left behind. Kiyohime had still been around Obito's neck.

 _I think I must have scared a lot of people today,_ Orochimaru thinks as he recalls the faces of the Hospital staff when he had appeared with Obito in his arms. Credit had to be given to them though, as they had rallied immediately upon noticing the stillness of Obito. Once they had convinced Orochimaru to lay Obito onto the hospital bed, the braver ones had gently, but firmly stirred him out of the room. He had not wanted to go, but he had been Tsunade's teammate and knew his presence would be more a _hindrance_ than help. He had been met by Sakumo and the kids in the waiting room, and they had all waited in confusion and fear ( _Obito had been fine in the morning! He had scolded them, for Kami's sake!)_

A part of Orochimaru notices the amount of swearing he seems to be doing, but, again, he doesn't care.

When Uchiha Fugaku had come to the room, with another Uchiha in tow, Orochimaru had felt possessive. _Obito is His_. But he had controlled himself. Or rather, Kiyohime had hissed sense into him. A good thing too, as the Uchiha seemed to know exactly what was wrong with Obito. And they were quick to assure the fearful group that Obito would be fine.

[ _He's going to be fine. Good… That's good…_ Orochimaru ignores the stares his smiling is bringing. Though he does notice the widening of Sakumo's eyes _. Hmm.. Something to think on later. Obito first_.] 

Which brings him to now. Orochimaru is sitting next to Obito's bed, as Sakumo talks to the Healer, and the kids gather into the room. Kiyohime is moving over to Obito's and curling next to him.

He feels his heart beat again. Everything is going to be fine.

 

(Orochimaru wonders how he should punish Obito for worrying him. Maybe a time-out? Ground him? Wrap him in bubble-wrap, then lock him in a tall tower and throw away the key? _Where did that come from?_ Oh well, he has time to think about the punishment, maybe the kids would like to help? He has time.)

* * *

 

Sakumo has never seen his son look so openly worried. Even when he had come home slightly injured from his missions, Kakashi had learnt to hide his worry behind sarcastic words and soft actions. But to see his cub worried over Obito is sad, and surprising. And he can't deny his own worry over the child, even if he has known him for all of a day.

It is equally surprising to see Orochimaru's worry. He hadn’t even seen the man move when the kids had come with an unconscious Obito. One second there was an Orochimaru next to him, and an Obito on Kakashi's back, and the next they were both missing. The look of surprise on Kakashi's face when he found his back empty would have been comical in any other situation. As it is, the seriousness of the moment had meant that Sakumo had to console three worried children and find out what had happened.

After finding out that Obito had fainted on the way to the Academy, Sakumo had paid the restaurant and led the kids to the hospital. Once they had reached it, they had had no trouble finding Orochimaru, they simply had to follow the shocked and terrified gazes of the Hospital staff. Finding Orochimaru still and _silent_ like his summons, told Sakumo the reason why the staff had looked terrified. _(He prayed that there was nothing seriously wrong with Obito. Not just for the child, but also for the sake of the continuity of the village. He didn't think they would survive a grief-ridden Orochimaru and Kiyohime. No, they would not survive_ ).

He feels relieved when Fugaku and the Uchiha Healer inform them that Obito is going to be fine. The children look so happy, and so does Orochimaru (I _have never seen him smile like that before, he should do that more often…_ ). The four humans and one snake rush into the room, ignoring the continued information that the Healer is providing. The fact that Orochimaru did not care to listen to something that made the Uchiha clan different is both surprising and yet not. Sakumo is beginning to realize that Obito holds a very special place in Orochimaru's heart, greater than his pursuit for knowledge.

Sakumo stays behind to listen to the healer, who gives a brief explanation about the reason for Obito's fever. Apparently, it was his body's way of readying him so that his body could withstand the harsher aspects of the Sharingan and the Fire Jutsus the Uchiha prefer. The development age differed from member to member, and therefore the clan didn't have a way of predicting when the fever would come. It was kind of like puberty, but mostly focused on the chakra pathways, and the nerves of the eyes. The good news was that it lasted only a few days, a maximum of five, again depending on the person.

Knowledge acquired and worries relieved, Sakumo enters the hospital room with Fugaku.

 

What will be, will be. For now, everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> Personal Headcanon about the Uchiha Clan: I believe that the members of the Uchiha clan undergo strengthening of their bodies at a certain age. The age differs from person to person. It's kinda like puberty for them. Basically, the body of the Uchiha is internally strengthened, so that the members don't internally burn themselves with their Fire Power. Also, brain and eye nerves are also strengthened in order to ensure that the Sharingan doesn't overly harm them!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Worries and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin worries and then does not.  
> Kakashi did not sign up for this "Emotion" Business.  
> Gai is, surprisingly, the calmest one of all. Or maybe not that Surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The kiddies React!  
> I like giving Gai more depth than 'Youth!"  
> Enjoy!

Rin had been scared. Rin had been terrified. Rin had also been, unsurprisingly, already sick of this. If someone had told her before, that the price of _loving_ someone was the _fear_ that followed you around like a cheerful and untrained puppy, well… She would have still loved Obito, but she would have been more prepared for it!

She had been worried, when he had started seeing Kiyohime. So, she had prepared as much as she could, in order to protect him. And while the preparation had not been needed against Kiyohime, it had helped in the fight against Danzo. She had worried, when Kakashi had decided to stop _hiding_ and meet Obito face to face. She had not known what he had wanted with Obito, and had been on the lookout for a cruel prank. Thankfully, it had not come to pass. Kakashi had simply wanted to be friends. She had worried when _Asuma_ turned up and kept sparring with Obito, vying for Oro-nii's attentions ( _Obito is contagious, they were all calling Orochimaru, Oro-nii now. Not that the man minded_ ). Obito's gentle and cheerful reaction to that had ensured that Asuma soon became a friendly rival, rather than a bitter one, but still… She had worried. And now, this.

Watching Obito go pale, bloodless, weak. Watching him faint, and having her mind conjure up _all_ those awful reasons as to why that could be. Freezing as she processed what was going on. Watching as Obito lay on the ground, unable to move and help. Unfreezing, when Kakashi _moved_. As he picked Obito up and moved him onto his back. Unfreezing when Gai pulled her along, her hands held gently, yet strongly in his. She hadn't noticed where they were going, her vision filled with Obito's face, as he lay limp on Kakashi's back. So silent. So still. She had worried.

 

Worried. Worried. Worried.

 

But. But, when she had seen Oro-nii in the restaurant, her worry had almost vanished. If someone had told her before, that the price of _loving_ someone was the _trust_ you put in them to make everything better, well… She would have still loved Orochimaru, ignoring the rumors about his heartlessness.

Because he wasn't heartless, was he? Not when he had reacted to Obito's state the way he did. She had never seen anyone move that fast! By the time Sakumo came towards them, she had calmed down enough to answer his questions and make her way to the hospital, without having to rely on Gai, though she still held his hand.

It took her a while to notice the terrified looks of the hospital staff though, and she wondered why until she saw Oro-nii's still and silent form. She had worried, but for a change, the worry had been for Oro-nii. She hadn’t known how to help him though, but the thought that she had time to learn, was heartening ( _hopefully, it wouldn't be because Obito did something stupid again… Oh, who am I kidding? If the last few times have taught me anything, Obito is going to keep doing stupid things, I might as well learn how to channel worry into something productive… Hmm… I wonder if Biwako-baasan has any tips? What with being the Hokage's wife, she is bound to have been in such situations loads of times. Note to self: Talk to Biwako-baasan.)_.

The relief that came upon knowing that Obito would be _fine_ and that he just had a _fever,_ a fever unique to the Uchiha's, was staggering. Rin merely rushed into Obito's room, and ended up on the bed, next to his legs. Watching as Obito breathed. In and Out. In and Out. A bit slow, but still consistent.

And with every breath, Rin let go of her worry, and let the love she felt in. Love for Obito, love for Oro-nii. And the growing Love for Kakashi and Gai, who she was beginning to realize were the same as her. They too loved Obito and worried for him. She wasn't alone. And that helped. She let go.

 

( _Now, how do I make sure that Obi-baka doesn't pull something like this again? Hmmm, well I am sure the boys will have some ideas about it, especially Oro-nii. I don't have to do this alone. Kiyo-chan will help as well. Though, I am definitely going to buy some bubble-wrap)._

* * *

 

Kakashi knows that he is changing. He knows that he is more open with his emotions he feels now. And he knows that his father has noticed it. But he does have an explanation for it.

Kakashi has come to understand the _importance_ of the loved ones in his life. Oh, he loves them, he knew this, and he knows that they knew it too, even if he didn't _say_ it. He had always felt that his father was an idiot for being so openly emotional about things ( _I still think that… Obito is the same. Idiots, both of them.)_. But, on coming to know Obito and Rin, he has realized just how _lucky_ he is to _have_ his father. Alive and well. Alive and here. Alive and Loving Kakashi with all his heart.

The thought the he could lose his father had always been an abstract one. His father has gone on so many mission, and has always come back _alive_ , that a part of Kakashi had taken it for granted that his Dad would always come back home. Come back to him. The orphan status of Obito and Rin, and later on of Tenzo, Nami and Hikari, has harshly brought to light the fact that Sakumo was not immortal, and that any mission could be his last. It had been terrifying for Kakashi to realize that. He had vowed then to be a little more _open_ about his feelings, at least towards those he does care for.

The lack of teasing ( _Rin's teasing doesn't count. Nope. Doesn't count. Though, I guess I should be thankful that Obito is Oblivious to her teasing, or this feelings business would be more embarrassing…)_ from those around him had helped him be more open. Maybe not as much as others, but more than what Kakashi had previously shown. It had been nice.

But now, feeling his heart slow down to a beat that was considered normal, Kakashi had serious doubts about his decision to _feel_ more openly. Cause if this was what _worried out of one's bloody mind_ felt like, then he _never_ wants to go through this again. No sir. ( _Give me back my emotional capacity of a teaspoon. That was more bearable than This!  How does Obito bear being so emotional all the time? Or my Dad? It's exhausting, and terrifying!)_

And yes, the relief is wonderful, but so very exhausting. He is tired, okay? Obito is an idiotic idiot who should be covered in sealing paper of the most defensive type, then locked in room and never allowed out. Kakashi does not want to feel this again. He is almost numb, due to the force of his worry and subsequent relief! Therefore, he feels no shame whatsoever, when he curls up on the bed next to Rin and Gai. He knows Oro-nii ( _Obito is a force of nature, he pouted when I didn't call Orochimaru, Oro-nii. No way am I facing that again…)_ is watching over them and that his Dad is going to be as well, he is safe.

 

They all are. He sleeps.

* * *

 

Gai had been worried, not just for Obito, but also for Oro-nii, Kakashi and Rin. They had looked so scared and confused, that Gai could not help but worry. He knows that there could not have been anything seriously wrong with Obito, the boy had been pale, yes, but his breathing had not been labored, for all that it was slow. So, Gai had not worried too much about Obito. But the others, well…

Gai is six, but he is used to _loving_ people. He loves his mother, though she is no longer alive. He loves his father, who tries hard every day for Gai's sake. He loves Kakashi, who is awkward at being social, and whose help comes in the form of cruel bluntness. And after meeting Obito, Rin and Oro-nii, Gai has come to love them as well. Love is not difficult for Gai, and he knows that the same is true for Obito. Both of them love easily, and without fear. That is who they are. But Gai knows, not everyone is the same.

 

Love for Kakashi is something embarrassing, a secret to be held, not shared, lest it turn into a weakness.

Love for Rin is an ideal, something imagined and fictitious, different from the reality she is experiencing.

Love for Oro-nii is something to shy away from, as it came with expectations of things he did know how to provide.

 

Love, for these three, is something they did not know how to deal with. It is funny, Gai thinks, funny in a way most painful things are (which is to say not at all), that these three could be so very wrong about Love, when they were so very right about so many things. But, then again, that's life.

Gai is so very happy though, that they decided to give love a chance. He feels like telling them that it would get easier. That the worry would fade, that the fear would be temporary, and that happiness will follow, but he doesn't.

It is more _Youthful_ that they experience it for themselves, isn't it? So, Gai stays quiet, lets Rin hold his hand ( _she seems to have forgotten that she is holding my hand)_ and joins the other two on Obito's bed ( _three, Kiyohime-san is also here.)_. He waits along with his friends ( _family)_ and thinks about how far they have come. Gai is so proud! He can't wait to share this progress with Obito!

 

 _(Poor Obito, he is going to be so confused when he wakes up! Well, serves him right though! Worrying everyone like this! How UnYouthful!_ It's good no one is paying attention to Gai right now, as the smirk on his face would surely raise many a question. As it is, the smirk and the mischievous eyes go completely unnoticed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer know what I am doing (did i ever? Not according to the tags...), but I am enjoying myself, so. Yay!
> 
> Obito's awakening should be updated soon, after which I plan on a time-skip. So, Progress!
> 
> Thank you for Reading!
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, comments and hits! :)


	15. Obito's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Frying Pan of Sense" makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

Obito does not remember his father. Not for the lack of trying, but because of a lack anything to remember. His father had died before Obito had been born, and as such, Obito knows only his name. Sometimes, in his most lonely moments, Obito tries to imagine what his father would have been like. But he finds it is futile to do so, almost like giving a blind person colours and telling them to draw a tree. They might draw _a_ tree, but it would never be the real deal, would it? That is how Obito feels, when he tries to imagine his father.

His mother, though. His mother's memories Obito covets. He hoards them, and hoards them, until he makes sure that not a single one is left behind. From the most simplest of his memories of her to the most heartfelt, Obito hoards them. There is a notebook, taped to the underside of the cot, in his mother's room. It is his most important and precious possession in the whole house. Filled with every scrap of memory he can remember, the book holds the physical representation of his heart. Every memory, good and bad of Uchiha Misaki, collected by her son Obito, and written down.

His mother, teaching him to cook; his mother, gently correcting his grip as he held her kunai, a kunai he did not have permission to hold; his mother, scolding him for taking it, even as corrected his grip; his mother, lightly brushing his hair back; his mother, standing in the kitchen, humming as she cooked; his mother, singing to him, singing with him; his mother's eyes, dark brown, like his own, sad, angry, happy, furious, laughing, crying, mischievous, tired; his mother, as she wiped his tears, never scolding him for crying, letting him be free with his emotions; his mother, who he missed. Every single day.

He remembers (of course he does) the last full and happy day he spent with her. Last year, in April, as the weather changed, his mother had decided they should have a picnic on such a beautiful day! (Obito remembers looking at the clouded sky dubiously. Maybe his mother was joking?). Regardless of Obito's unvoiced objections, they had packed a basket with Bentos, tea and lemon juice, and gone to the Naka river shore. Obito recalls how his mother had played every game he could think of, overjoyed at having her completely to himself, not having to share her with her job at the Police Force, or with her position as a member of the Internal Clan Council. He had been so happy.

Later, Obito wonders if his mother had somehow known what was coming. That she had known she was dying.

His mother passed away in May. Not because of a mission, not because of a criminal, but because her body betrayed her. Her heart had betrayed her.

A broken-hearted woman, leaving behind a broken-boy. Sounds like the sad ending of a horrible story doesn't it? For Obito, it had been the middle. Not a beginning, nor an ending.

 

He misses his Kaa-chan. She would have loved getting to know Oro-nii and Kiyohime.

* * *

 

Orochimaru watched as Obito stirred on the bed. The child's sleep had been restless for a while now, and he kept mumbling under his breath, though Orochimaru couldn't understand the words. As though hearing his thoughts, Obito opened his eyes and looked at Orochimaru. He would have been overjoyed, had the boy's eyes not been so clouded. A smile spread on Obito's face, and he whispered, "Look, Kaa-chan! There's Oro-nii! Kiyohime is really pretty, you know."

His eyes slid shut, as Orochimaru's heart simultaneously broke and healed.

* * *

 

One of the memories Obito goes back to, over and over, is the one with the frying pan.

His mother had been late in coming back home from her patrol. Obito, in his three-year old wisdom, had decided that the logical thing to do would be sneak away from his distracted sitter, and meet his mom on her way home. He was three, and did not yet fully understand the darker sides of his mom's job. He just wanted to see her.

His mother, who had stopped to buy some groceries and utensils in between her patrol, had stumbled onto on ongoing robbery. Misaki took a moment to despair her lot in life. She had been done for the night, damn it! And now she had to deal with this moron who thought waving a knife at the cashier was a wonderful idea! A cashier, from what Misaki could _clearly_ see, was a retired ninja. How stupid was the robber?

The cashier and Misaki shared a _look_. A look that contemplated many things, all negative, about the intelligence of the robber who was waving, _waving_ , a knife in the air above the cashier. Was that supposed to scare them? Who knows?

As they contemplated on who got to deal with the moronic robber, Obito entered the shop, like the whirlwind he was. And while Misaki was very critical about the intelligence of the robber, it only took one lucky swipe for the robber to hurt her child. Therefore, even before the thought of using a child as hostage entered the robber's mind, he was lying on the ground with a head wound, and no recollections as to how he got there. Misaki stood over him, holding a frying pan in her hand ( _the culprit that gave the robber the head wound)_ while a bright eyed child peeped at the fallen man from behind her legs, asking in a sweet voice, "Are you okay, Mister? You should watch where you are going!"

The robber was never seen robbing again. He, in fact, became a blacksmith who specialized in making frying pan. When asked, why frying pans? He always mumbled something about sense being knocked into him by a pan welding Goddess and a sweet baby-angel _(after the first few times, people stopped asking)._

Obito sometimes goes to visit him. He is nice.

 

Rin would have been so pampered by his Kaa-chan.

* * *

 

Rin is on Obito duty today. Orochimaru had looked wrung out the yesterday, so she had decided to give him a break. Kiyohime refuses to leave. Rin talks. She tells Obito about the classes he is missing, about Asuma's sad attempt in looking cheerful, about how Ten-chan, Na-chan, Hi-chan had come to visit him ( _she doesn't tell him of Kakashi sulking, of Gai pouting, of Oro-nii's sadness, of her own worry_ ).

She talks, and she reads from her medical journals (" _maybe some knowledge would sweep into your brain, through Osmosis! Obi-baka!")_

Obito stirs, calls out, "Not a baka, Rin-Rin… no baka… Rin-Rin. Kaa-san, Frying Pan."

Goes back to sleep, as a fond and confused Rin answers, "Not a bell, Obito. And what frying pan?"

* * *

 

He found out his mother was ill, only a few days after their picnic. His mother had known for almost a year. Obito hadn't understood what was going on then, and it was only later, as his mother's ashes were collected and given to him, and he was left to wander his home ( _no longer a home; a big house now. Too big)_ that the realization came to him. His kaa-san was dead, she wasn't coming back. It had hurt, hurt so much, and only the promises he had given her stopped him from doing something foolish.

"Promise me, that you will not hide yourself. Promise me, that you will laugh and be happy. Promise me, that you will _love_ another, many anothers. Promise me, Obito, that you will not fade when I do."

"I Promise."

There were days when he hated that promise. Hated that she made him promise. Just Hated.

These days, he is glad he gave those promises a chance. He is glad that he gave it a try. He is glad, as it helped him meet his friends.

 

It helped him meet Kakashi, and give _him_ a chance. His Kaa-chan would have loved to tease Kakashi.

* * *

 

Kakashi flits in and out of Obito's bedroom. Since there wasn't anything life-threateningly wrong with Obito, he had been discharged. The adults had decided that Obito would be more comfortable in his own home, and had taken him there ( _Kakashi wants to tell them that it wasn't true. He wants to tell them that Obito has been living in Kakashi's home more often than his own. That Obito would be better off in the guest room he had claimed for himself. Kakashi wants to tell, but the words won't come. Obito is better at words.)._

They have been taking turns at looking after Obito. Biwako-baachan is almost always there, looking through the notes the Uchiha healer has left for them. Oro-nii has moved in.

The kids have decided to take turns, they don’t want Obito to feel guilty for making _all_ of them miss classes ( _they don't care about the classes. Oro-nii would be more than happy to teach them anything they missed. But Obito likes school, and they know he would not like it if they missed it. So they go.)_

Kakashi sits and reads on the bed, next to Obito's sleeping form. His father had mentioned that he would stop by with more groceries. The book Kakashi is reading is borrowed from Obito's collection, though the name on the book reads _Uchiha Misaki_. Kakashi wonders who that is.

"Kashi-chan, that's what she would have called you. Kashi-chan." The whisper is hoarse and Kakashi almost misses it. He looks down to see Obito staring at him, though it is clear that he isn't fully awake yet ( _how much longer? It's been three days!)_. Obito sighs, closes his eyes, and says, "Kashi-chan, kaa-chan…"

Obito sleeps the day away, leaving a red-faced Kakashi to deal with his amused father and Orochimaru.

* * *

 

Obito recalls his mother trying to encourage him to make friends. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Obito had been a silent child once. Shy, and reticent to the extreme. He had Kaa-chan, and she had been enough. His mother had disagreed. She had always told him that it was better to love than not. That he should try, always try. And if he failed, then so be it, but he was better for trying.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained, Obito. Try. If not for yourself, then for me. Talk to your cousins! Make friends with Outsiders! It doesn't matter who, but try, Obito."

He knows now, that his mother had been worried for him. She had very little time left, and she had been scared of leaving him alone. The clan would take care of him physically, but she wanted him to have emotional anchors too. But, Obito had not wanted to listen. He had her, she was enough.

 

After her death, Obito tries.

Oro-nii is a try. Rin is a try. Kakashi is a try. Tries that succeeded.

 

But Kiyohime and Gai need no trying on Obito's part.

Kiyohime and Obito connected.

Gai falls into step right along Obito from the moment they meet.

 

Kaa-chan would have adored Gai. She would have even worn the Green Jumpsuit that Gai wears, and has given a set to Obito. She would have worn it with a laugh.

* * *

 

For all that he knows that Obito is going to be fine, Gai is starting to worry on the fourth day. Yes, the healer had said that the fever could take up to five days to break, but wasn't this excessive? ( _It wasn't, if Fugaku-san's lack of worry was any indication, but still, Gai is starting to worry.)_

The other kids are at school, Oro-nii is at the Hokage's ( _He had looked close to furious at having to leave Obito, the Hokage better have a good reason to call him)_ , Sakumo and his father are in the kitchen.

Gai feels lonely. He misses having Obito keep up with him. He misses having Obito cheer with him, as they egg the others on, while pretending to be innocent and naïve.

He misses Obito.

He sees Obito open his eyes, the others had mentioned that he had a few lucid moments from time to time, and this one seems to be such a moment.

"Green… So much green, kaa-chan. Gai, kaa-chan would have liked you."

"Hai, and I would have liked her back, Obito."

"Ya, so sleepy. Night Gai."

"Sleep well, Obito."

 Gai misses Obito, but he doesn't mind waiting.

* * *

 

He misses his mom. She was all he had had, for so long. And then she had left, leaving him all alone. It had been what she was afraid of.

But, Obito knows, that when he wakes up, he would not be alone. The fear that Kaa-chan had died with, would not come to pass.

Obito knows that when he opens his eyes, there would be a family waiting for him. Waiting to scold him, like she had done. Waiting to laugh, like she had done. Waiting to cry, like she had done. Waiting to love him and be loved by him in turn, just like kaa-chan had done. Waiting for him was his family.

He is still going to hoard his mother's memories, but maybe, it is time he shared them as well.

Kiyohime, Oro-nii, Rin, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Ten-chan, Hi-chan, Na-chan, Biwako-baachan, Sakumo, Fugaku-san, and people who he hadn't met yet, but was going to love anyway. They were waiting.

His body was aching, his eyes were burning, and his head was swimming. A little more time, and they would no longer have to wait.

 

A little more time, and he would be home.

* * *

 

Obito wakes up, his eyes clear, and his body pain free. He sits up, startling Oro-nii awake, and making Ten-chan laugh.

Obito is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC: Uchiha Misaki: Obito's mother!  
> Because Canon doesn't give the same importance to mothers, for some reason! :X
> 
> Credit: RueLukas, for "Rin-Rin =a Bell" Idea!   
> Ao3 was acting up yesterday, and it took me almost 45 min to add the chapter, in that confusion I forget to add the credit! Sorry, Rue! 
> 
> Thank you for Reading!  
> Thank you for the Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, comments and hits! :)


	16. Peace and Quiet are Subjective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story began with Obito and Kiyohime. Their Love enchanted the whole village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Thank you for everything. :)
> 
> Edit: Corrected typos.

**Time: May 7th. A month after Obito's illness.**

 

The day is beautiful. The sun is shining brightly over the green-green land. The birds are chirping in a way that is less annoying and more charming. There are no reports of disturbance and destruction on the Hokage's desk. For once, there are no ninja rushing about the roof, occasionally leaving dents on them. The day is beautiful. The day is peaceful. 

Every adult (civilian and ninja alike) in the village is low-key _terrified_.

The last time they had peaceful day, it had preceded the Second Shinobi World War. There had been a single day's difference. One day everything was peaceful, the next day, Bam, War. If it had been just that once, everyone would have written it off as a coincidence, but the same had happened a few times before. A peaceful day, followed by Madara defecting from Konoha. A peaceful day, and the next day the First Shinobi War had started. A peaceful day, followed by the incident all those over 35 remember, but don’t talk about. There are something things that are better left unspoken, even if remembering it leaves you with a cold shiver and healthy fear of pregnant women.

With such terrifying examples, it is understandable that the village seems to be preparing for something horrible. Something life-altering. Something Deadly. ~~Someth~~

 

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG! ENOUGH ALREADY!"

 

Every adult in the village heaves a sigh of relief as the cry rips the peaceful visage of the village into pieces. The birds take to the sky, screeching in affront. Clouds begin to gather rapidly, dulling the brightness of the day. The first report of Noise Pollution ends up on the Hokage's desk (much to his happiness). Two green jump-suit wearing ninja-kids start running through the streets, followed by hissing snakes, puppies and a wolf. The snake Sannin is seen standing with a smile (witnesses are both enamored and terrified) near a Ramen stand, along with the red-haired harbinger of chaos (who is laughing loud enough to wake the dead), a white-haired wolf summoner (who seems to be more interested in the snake Sannin's smile than the chaotic kids) and two smug children. The day is no longer peaceful.

Thank Kami for that!

 

( _The adults stop packing for long-term survival and put their plans for hoarding on hold. Till the next peaceful day, they think.)_

* * *

 

Obito is very grateful for his family. Truly, he is. No lie. At least, that's what he repeats to himself as he tries not to _murder_ each and every one of them!

He gets it, okay? He does. He remembers the fear that had gripped as he saw his mother in the hospital bed, looking tired but trying to help him understand her imminent death. He knows, intimately, the panic of _watching_ and not being able to _help_. He knows. That doesn't change the fact that he is _fine_ now, and that his family should really stop smothering him already!

If one more person suggests bubble-wrap again, Obito is going to _do_ something! He doesn't know what, but it will be glorious!

He tries to fight down the growing thought that his family is very cute in their worry, and how they don't seem to know the way to show it. It's not cute. And no he isn't smiling fondly at them. Nope. _Lies_.

At least he has Gai to help him escape the worry filled people in his life. Obito is being very patient here. He is letting them help him in the kitchen ( _Oro-nii and Rin are not allowed. Never again!_ ), he is letting them help with his homework _(even if Kakashi's explanation confuses me, instead of helping me_ ), he is letting them cover him in blankets ( _even if the knitted blanket Kushina-nee gave me is atrocious. How did she learn to knit like that?_ ), he is letting them take his temperature every two hours ( _yes, I know they are timing it. They are really not being subtle about it_ ), he is even letting them feed him every time they think he looks too thin ( _it's a good thing Biwako-baasan is a good cook; I have never eaten so many cookies in my life_.).

He gets it. He is letting them confirm that he is here, and that he is fine. He knows they need it, so he isn't going to complain ( _not out loud; internal complains are a different matter. That blanket is horrible, okay?_ ). And if making them feel better makes _him_ feel better, than that’s just a bonus.

But he has to draw the line at being constantly _guarded_ by summon animals. Seriously, isn't Kiyohime enough?

Apparently not. As such, Obito finds himself being followed by more snakes ( _so pretty! Squuuee)_ , a few puppies ( _Kakashi really shouldn't have summoned them; he looks wobbly. But they are so cute!),_ and a wolf ( _Sakumo looked so smug. Bastard Show-off, trying to gain points with Oro-nii. I know what you are doing there, you aren't that subtle!... The wolf is really amazing, though.)._ He just wanted to go training with Gai in his jump-suit. Was that too much to ask?

It is the last straw. Obito cannot contain himself anymore. He screams:

 

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG! ENOUGH ALREADY!"

* * *

 

The villagers smile, as they take in the small screaming child, wearing a green jumpsuit and a hissing snake, and running away from his entourage, with another green child. They take in the sight of the poisonous snakes with a twinkle in their eyes, coo at the puppies that are chasing the children (the cooing increases when one of pups falls, and a _large_ king cobra gently lifts the pup and puts it on the head of another snake), and gaze in awe at the majestic view of the wolf (the snake coiling on top of wolf's head does not diminish the view.).

The screaming is shrill and grates their ears. The dust clouds created by the children is getting in their eyes. The summon animals are blocking the path. It is chaotic. It is disturbing the peace. The number of complaints on the Hokage's desk is increasing by the minute. The Hokage takes back his initial happiness. Give him back his clean desk! The clouds are gathering around and there appears to be fire going on in one of the training grounds. This is not peaceful.

The village has never been happier.

All because a small child decided to ignore the warnings of his elders and befriend a snake.

All because of Obito and Kiyohime, and their refusal to let prejudice come in the way of their love, and therefore changed the fate of those around the child and the village.

All because of one Unusual Meeting.

 

( _It is all Obito's fault, everyone agrees, even Obito. Everyone also agrees that it was the best thing that ever happened to them.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! *hides from the pitchforks*  
> I can explain! I wanted to tell a story of how a meeting between two very different characters could change many lives. That is basically what I have, hopefully, succeeded in doing here. Despite the twist and turns the story led me through, I had always planned on ending this with Obito finding a home, with people who loved him for him, and not because of his clan or his masks.  
> The title is "Unusual Meetings" and that is what I have written here. A meeting and the ripples it caused.  
> Anything more, and I would not be doing justice to my title.
> 
> But, I do plan on making this into a series, incorporating the many, many ideas you have given me. They will mostly be oneshots, so please bear with me. I should have the first one shot out in a few days! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you for every comment, kudos, hits, subscribe and bookmark.  
> Thank you to each and everyone who read this.
> 
> Just, Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
